Adrift On Savage Seas of Chaos and Wreckoning
by Skadow
Summary: The world drowns in despair, a team has to be formed in order to save what we all love. The soul eater universe! - Completed Sequel: Soul Eater: Sparks of Courage
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Intro.**

Soul Eater. Alternative universe with plenty of OCs and other non-SE related material.

The story so far:

Days have passed, weeks died out and months ceased to exist. It was only, here and now. Die or live, be savage and survive, or show mercy and get betrayed. Since a while now the Wreckoning god has unscrupulously released his savage-wavelength into the world and slowly cities and entire nations began to struggle.

Minor fights, vendettas, rebellions, civil wars, world wars. Diseases, chaos, slavery, rise of immortals and feral creatures. The downfall of mankind's imaginary reign. Open wars between witches and humans. Everything rules, rages, causes, just not peace.

The minds of most people have been ruptured, consumed and manipulated. Madness has lost its impact since the free exposure of wreckoning devours the streams of insanity. Those who still can remember the last days of order and regime know that only months have passed since Dais' rise, but since then horrible things have happened.

Almost a quarter of the world population has been killed by military forces, millions died at the hands of Dais and the remaining humans are heavily crippled. Unfortunately, Shibusen's control vanished and several evil souls claimed their right to rise.

Nowadays, three full developed Kishins roam the planet. The first new Kishin was Exodus, an angel-like being with pitch-black wings and an ice cold grace which is able to penetrate the souls of weak beings. The demigod's strength is told to be close to that of the God of War himself.

A short while after Exodus, another Afreet developed, Darkurai. He is a shape-shifting immortal with a higher insanity level than Asura. A shattered mind and bloodlust beyond comprehension promote this feral monstrosity to a cruel child of insanity.

Eventually, Veijka joined their cursed ranks. The former demon weapon was overwhelmed by the same paranoia that destroyed Asura. Now the woman haunts the surface with merciless terror and inhuman cruelty.

All three of them emit massive amounts of madness and many have fallen victim to them already, but due to the superior wavelength of Dais, only those who are in the proximity of the Kishins can sense their insanity.

It is unclear if madness and wreckoning stand in direct conflict, or are able to form a symbiosis, but the Kishins and the Wreckoning god haven't been seen engaging any serious fights against each others, so far.

Mabaa and a large portion of the witches tried to enslave Dais, however they utterly failed and paid with their lives. The remaining witches silently crawl through the shadows of the blue planet and eagerly await Dais' defeat at the hands of his own nephew, Death The Kid.

However, Shinigami's son isn't able to understand and use the full potential of the Lines Of Sanzu and until then Dais will remain the supreme threat to everything living. The last fragments of the Shibusen forces managed to establish several cities which are protected by massive force shields.

Scientists have madly worked on technologies which help to understand more about the wavelengths. Although most machines and computers didn't fulfill that task, Shibusen managed to create tools which are able to shield from madness and wreckoning wavelengths.

The academies within the cities of refuge also have spawned new kinds of Meisters and weapons. Physical amalgamation between weapons has recently been discovered, pre-kishins with Meister potential have been trained and the few witch-Meisters have also developed new soul-related abilities. Dark-Meisters, Techno-Meisters and countless other subclasses have been discovered and developed.

Maka Albarn and Kim Diehl have departed for unknown reasons and haven't been seen since years. The academy within City 19 is located near the remains of New York and is known for having some magic tools stored which were created by Eibon. Sightings of Asura, the first generation Kishin himself, also occur once in a while and the new Shibusen students eagerly train to defeat the Kishins and the Wreckoning god.

Medusa Gorgon managed to evade Dais' and Shibusen's grasp and launched several researches in order to turn the tides in Medusa's favour. Fusing black blood with raw madness radiation and several stolen relics have eventually spawned a hideous race.

These new beings have been termed as '**Rikishin** (or „Geth"; literally meaning "Kishin's offspring"). The Rikishins vary in appearance and behavior, but every single individual bears a major threat for humanity and especially the Shibusen forces.

Through the newly developed Veanthropes that work like intermediaries, Medusa Gorgon obtained complete control over the Rikishin swarm. The witch abused multiple magic tools which she has in her stash and turned South America into an island of chaos, warped imaginations and terror.

The status of being a 'Death Scythe' has been redefined. The remaining old Death Scythes enjoy a special veteran state, thus the new breed of chosen Weapons have to collect new kinds of souls.

The 99 Kishin eggs remained but as witches are classified as an endangered species, one must instead harvest two other souls. The fact that Meisters now obtain 101 souls in order to morph their partner into a Death Scythe is regardless as long as it ensures safety and a chance to defeat Dais.

The two additional souls are composed of a large Rikishin soul and that of an immortal. The artificial powers from the Rikishin and the ancient skills of the immortal form a substitute for the witch soul.

Shibusen plans to seize the lost countries and free them from Medusa's horrible grasp. Defeat the demon gods' threat and eventually bring Dais to fall. But they can't do it alone. Shibusen has suffered terrible blows. Lack of manpower, morale and volition. Heroes. They need heroes. Heroes who dare to stand against the Kishins, Medusa and her Rikishins and finally, Dais.

Yours faithfully,

Skadow


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to City 1.**

A shadowy island with strong and steady rain. Yes that's the lost island nowadays. The entire isle doesn't provide much land and that isn't more than a rocky countryside and cliffs which rebels against the powerful waves of the ocean.

As far as the eye can reach there are only colorful and lighted up buildings and more sky scratchers, at their bottom is a labyrinth that seemingly expands itself through tunnels, bridges, passages and crossings, everything connected with each other.

The few streets protect themselves from the heavy rain by glass roofs. The vast mixture of chimneys ruptures through the shiny facade and release the incredible large amount of exhaust into the atmosphere.

The height and location of the sky scratcher also reveal the social and financial status of its surroundings, either healthy or drowning in criminality and poverty. Thus there exist noble hotels and likewise noble boutiques, financial centers and market squares, but also abandoned neighborhoods, bars and delinquency located at the very bottom of City 1.

1 isn't just the capital; it is the symbol of the remaining Shinigami power within its sector. An almost uncontrollable behemoth that never rests; always has shelter for its inhabitants and only because of the protection of the united Shibusen powers a relative save place.

1 is a true modern city with all its swings and roundabouts. It is impossible for a stranger to understand 1's system of balance and how one could actually define balance within the city. Some rumor that tens of thousands of people found their home in City 1 and just as many commuters romp about in 1.

None will ever know the exact number but that isn't important as long as the foreign exchange was correct, and that is all that matters. And in the thick of it, Nila Mizushima, a Pre-Kishin Meister, has her apartment as well. Nila lives in an ordinary apartment, one out of thousands within the districts.

The flat itself was nothing more but plain and simple. There is a kitchen, a large living room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a storage room and a small hallway. Nothing special within the massive metropolis monster. Nila's roommates are also her Weapon partners. The orphaned siblings, a young boy named Kenji Himura and his little sister Momo.

When Nila wandered into a small town, she met the two Weapons. They became friends, and soon the trio became a proficient team. The letters on the entry door said: 'Irasshaimase! – Welcome!' There was also the letters 'N – K – M' underneath the greeting phrase.

The Meister academy is located at the district limits and is easy accessible through public transports. The transports enable flexible travelling throughout cities with incredible speeds and thus students from distant locations can find their ways to schools even in other cities.

"Busses are wickedsick man!" marveled Kenji to Momo when they sat in a school bus for the first time. It is morning and the sun lights slowly crawl over City 1 and sneak themselves through the thin barriers of glass into the bedrooms of the still sleeping population.

Steadily the warm rays dance across the dark purple blankets and eventually pet Nila's cheeks. A rough grunt bites the calm atmosphere but the sun light already hugs the Meister's entire face. Nila slowly opens her lids and yawns. "Blasted …"

Drugged with sleep and somehow not able to find her slippers, Nila slowly stretches her limbs and has a good, last yawn before she walks out of her room. Still wearing her dark blue shorts and a white shirt, Nila journeys through the hallway and eventually arrives at the kitchen where Kenji already has set up breakfast.

"Good morning! Sweet dreams?" he laughs into Nila's direction before sitting down with dash. 'How can he be in such a good mood? It's 6 am in the morning and he's all jumpy already.' Kenji isn't able to understand something except random grumbles and growling from Nila's side, but he couldn't care less.

"Neee … I already regret being here." moans Momo in annoyance. The young Weapon places herself next to Nila and grasps the milk can. "Did one of you get the homework for today? I really couldn't understand the one about witchcraft and exorcism." yaps Kenji.

The moment he faces two pairs of eyes with a deadly cold in them, he realizes that he is in fact the only one who at least touched the books. "Homework sucks, period." replies Nila after sipping from her cup of hot chocolate. Kenji feels how the sweat drop crawls down his cranium.

"You do know that Azusa-sensei won't be happy if you keep refusing doing homework. Only because we are good at practice doesn't mean we can ignore the theory." Momo silently nods and happily bites into her toast, eyeing the two as they argue about the importance of school. "Look, we are good at practice and that's all that matters. We don't need lame theory, we need real training." states Nila and stands up.

"Whatever. Get yourself dressed up and stuff. The bus shows up 15mins." With that said, the Meister leaves her Weapons alone at the table and walks into the bathroom. "Neee, Onii-san, can you give me the butter?" Kenji looks at Momo with a lifted eyebrow.

"The butter is … right next to you?" But facing the cuteness of Momo's innocent eyes, the older brother sighs in defeat and reaches for the butter. However, as he looks down to his own plate again, Kenji understands the true usage of the butter.

"Hey …" "What?" "Where's my last piece of toast?" "I dunno." Momo's brother then gazes at her plate and begins to wonder. "Didn't you only have three pieces?" "No, four." "Oh … okay."

After breakfast is done and the kitchen cleaned up, the trio heads out to the bus stop. "Azusa-sensei said that two new students will come today." Momo can't hide her excitement and jumps from one paving stone to another. "Maybe they bring some competition with them." answers Nila with fire in her eyes.

Being the powerhouse of the class is a satisfying situation, but the Meister's goals shroud that status into nothingness. "Do you always see classmates as opponents or will you finally be nice to others as well?" Kenji sighs and places his arms behind his head, waltzing next to Nila.

After a while they reach the outer gates of the academy. 1's academy bears great similarity with Death City's academy and as such the massive candles decorate the massive facility with their symmetrical appearance. Countless other students walk in and out of the large building, eager to achieve Death Scythe status and save what's left of their beloved planet.

"I hate this place." mumbles Nila with a grim look on her face. "They're just Meisters and Weapons like we are! Relax Nila." solaces Kenji and walks directly into the turmoil.

As Momo and her older brother reach the inner gates of the academy, they realize that Nila is in fact still standing outside. "Nila, Azusa-sensei will cancel our practice with her if you keep rebelling. You—" Before Momo could finish her sentence, the Meister already stands next to them with more confidence in her yes than ever before. "We can't miss practice!" she roars.

Kenji slightly chuckles since his Meister never ceases to amuse him. "How did … anyways, you're walking into the wrong direction." Nila turns and fails to hide her slightly embarrassed expression. "I-I knew that." hesitates Nila.

The lessons were boring and plain, the usual. Witchcraft, Importance of faith and friendship, being in sync, the threat of the Kishins, Rikishin, minor factions, Wreckoning and last but not least, homework. Finally, midday break!

While the trio sits on the edge of one of the covered terraces they watch how the sun laughs to the skies as if there will be no tomorrow. "I didn't see the new students. Any of you?" It is more comfortable for Nila to share her thoughts at a quiet place with Kenji and Momo rather than voicing them through the masses of students. "Nope. They are probably still in Death's room receiving their instructions." Kenji's thinking is simple, most of the time.

"I guess." breathes Nila. Momo jumps up and looks at a small figure who stands at the entrance of the terrace. "And who are you?" queries the young Weapon. Nila and Kenji turn around and also face the new guest on the terrace. "H-hiya…" whispers the small individual and slowly steps closer to the trio.

The Meister lifts her eyebrow and looks back into the sun, not bothering the new company. Kenji however can't restrain his curiosity and stands up as well. "Hi, my name's Kenji. That's my little sister Momo. And who are you?"

The pale girl with shoulder long, brown hair nervously clasps her hands. Her eyes are icy blue and she wears a white sleeveless top with a picture of a bunny on it. Her mini-skirt is the same shade of her eyes. She wears black, knee high boots with white stockings, and fingerless white gloves. "My name is Meko. Meko Mikune."

Momo's smile widens and she grasps Mikune's hands. "Cool, Mikune! Let's get some drinks from the vending machine. I'm thirsty!"

Moments after the duo vanished into the academy, Kenji stands next to Nila. "Who was that?" asks the Meister without looking at her Weapon. "I don't know, but she seems nice. Momo already kidnapped her, haha." Slowly a smile runs across Nila's face as she stands up.

"Fiiiiiiiine whatever! Let's go back to class, I don't want to get on Azusa-sensei's bad site." Kenji laughs and walks off with his lunch box. "But you already are on her bad site." Nila frowns. "Damnit."

A word and a blow. The remaining lessons crawl through the day and finally Nila, Kenji, Momo and their newest follower Mikune walk out of the academy doors and have the rest of the day off.

Kenji, Momo and Mikune already stand at the outer gate and only wait for Nila to fight herself through the mass of students. "So Mikune, what are you up to?" asks Kenji out of the blue. "I'm looking for my Weapon, we got lost in the hallway, you know."

The Weapon's eyes almost fall out. "You what? I mean, why didn't you say that earlier? Let's go and look for him?" Mikune slightly blushes. Momo laughs and as Nila finally arrives, she frowns with the knowledge about Mikune's lost friend.

"We tried to find Death's room, but we got lost." says Mikune with a coy vox. "It's cool. He can't be that far, I hope." comforts Momo, lifting her thumb in the process.

After half an hour of wild-goose chasing someone without description, the four of them make a halt at Death's room. Suddenly the door swings open and a young boy walks out.

He wears black skinny jeans, and a midnight blue t-shirt. The shirt has the words TAP-OUT AND LIVE in bubble white letters written on it. On both of his wrists are black bracelets with silver spikes. His hair is black and the strands freely hang down. He has a single midnight blue streak, and a diamond studded ear ring in one ear. He is extremely pale, and is pretty skinny. His sneakers are black with white laces.

"Damion!" yells Mikune as she happily hugs the boy. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you went." replies Damion with a soft grin. "You know it's not cool to get lost on the hallway." Kenji sighs in relief and confronts the other boy. "Yeah it surely isn't. Are you two the new students?"

Damion looks up to Kenji and nods. "Yeah, we got here by ship and today I registered us for the academy." Nila yawns and points at the gate of the academy. "Nice going! Let's leave now, I really don't want spend more time in school than necessary." states the Meister and walks off with Momo.

Kenji sighs and invites Mikune and Damion to come along. During the day the group journey through City 1 and spot distinctive locations like the open market square and the emporia streets. Damion lionizes City 1 and soon has the same mysterious smile like Momo. "We should come to this place again when we got more free time."

Yours faithfully,

Skadow


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Emotions and bad news.**

A week has passed since the newly found friends have fully investigated City 1. Now, in the dead of the night, Nila stands in her favourite room of the apartment. It's not only her bedroom, but something more.

"I painted our room at midnight, so I know yesterday was over." breathes Nila carefully. "I even put all your books on the top shelf, also the one with the four leaf clover."

Her eyes fight against the tears but slowly lose their hold. "I took all your pictures off the wall, and wrapped them in a newspaper blanket." She slowly walks to a box were several pictures of her beloved mother reside in.

"It feels like if I haven't slept in what seems like a century." And now she can barely breathe.

"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly, dandelions lost in the summer skies, when you and I were getting high as outer space." sings the young Meister with sobs between several words.

"I never thought you'd slip away. I guess I was just a little too late." Finally the borders break and lines of fresh tears stream down her cheeks. "Your words still serenade me and your lullabies won't let me sleep. I've never heard such a haunting melody."

Nila's grip around the newspaper blanket tightens as anger, frustration, sadness and an incredible amount of madness rage through her being. "Just a little too late." Suddenly her grim and angered expression softens, and an uneasy smile appears.

"But you know. I've found friends. Kenji. And Momo. They are great. I wish you could meet them." The uneasy smile stands in defeat to a real smile, a relieved and happy smile. Nila's tears cease their flux and the red cheeks stop glowing.

The Meister spies at her door in awe that Kenji or Momo suddenly come in, but along with the quiet atmosphere Nila sighs with relaxation. "Mikune and Damion are also there. I first didn't want to be friends with them, but they are cool too."

She lifts her head and eyes the grinning moon. As if their eyes had contact for just a split second, suddenly, sparks of magic jump from one star to another, Nila feels how a tremendous weight vanishes from her mind and she slowly crawls under her blankets.

Meanwhile, far distant from the young Meister, a tide of tragic events starts to crash down.

As soon as the moon escapes form the horizon, the sun roars with her mighty laughter across the skyline and throws her rays of warmth and light at the world population. The rays easily pierce through clouds and clash against the surface.

The moment they sneak themselves through the glass, Mikune feels how her awareness is coming back, throwing her out of her dreams. "Noooo~." moans the girl. Abruptly the door flies open and a happy Damion marches into Mikune's room.

" ! Hoooooooooooooow~." The boy is cut short by a pillow which forcefully lands in Damion's face. "Iwwwwwwwh shweee ywwour awwwwkae?" Mikune lifts her head and looks at the intruder with annoyance and irritation. "Don't tell me it's already time to get up." nags Meko into her second pillow.

"Um, actually yeah, it is time to. So get your lazy butt up. We were out all weekend long, but now we got school again!" Damion's plea isn't really persuasive but unfortunately he is right. "Fiiiiine, I'll be there in a minute …" sighs Mikune and slowly the girl sets her body in motion.

The duo eventually arrives at the academy again and after a short moment, Nila and her Weapons also join in. "Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shouts Momo with all her might. "Urgh, Momo, do you have to scream that loud? Now they all gonna look at us." Nila is a grouch but Kenji and Momo don't mind her anyway.

Damion smiles along with Momo and begins to waltz next to Kenji. "What is today's class?" The addressed Weapon gives a clueless expression and shrugs. "I think practice only?" guesses Kenji.

"I've heard that we will get a mentor next week." says Mikune. "A Mentor? We?" Nila can't feel more insulted right now. Kenji and the others are surprised and look at Mikune as if something terrible happened.

Whilst the sweat drop crawls down her head, Mikune raises her hands in an attempt to calm her friends down. "W-well, I mean I only heard it, I'm not sure! Maybe the staff meant someone else!"

"That's not cool …" mutters Damion with a displeased expression. The disturbing silence resides for several more minutes until Nila breaks it. "Fine what ever! We will show them that we don't need a mentor!"

"I don't even know how he is supposed to help us anyway." replies Kenji. The group takes up walking pace again and eventually arrives in the classroom. At the teacher's desk, Death Scythe Azusa resides on her chair and watches how the students slowly fill out the room.

The sensei slowly lifts her eyebrows when Nila and Co. arrive as well. "Alright. Let's begin, shall we?" Azusa's voice is a mixture of seriousness and spooky deviousness. "Today's lesson is very simple … … … … blab la bla lala baa blaalal." Momo looks to her left and chuckles at the sight of a sleeping Nila.

Kenji can't help himself and slaps his forehead, not able to believe that his Meister still refuses to pay attention to the theory. Mikune and Damion, who have taken seats a seat row behind the others, focus on every word Azusa voices.

Only because they haven't been to school yet doesn't mean they can be as lazy as Nila!

The day crawls annoyingly slow and as the time eventually signalizes that school is over, the five teenagers walk along the stream of students outside of the massive academy. "Hey did one of you overhear yesterday's topical subject?" Damion's curiosity got the better of him.

Nila raises her left eyebrow and shakes her head in denial. Momo, Kenji and Mikune second that motion. "The Rikishin broke through the great border again and myriads of them are invading the remnants of the American states."

"What? How? I thought the best Meisters Shibusen and Kataki have to offer are stationed there and await their onslaught." replies Kenji with a disturbed look in his eyes. The carefree emotions, the appealing warmth of youth and the enjoyable school stress vanished for a far greater concern. The Rikishin threat.

"I don't care. I will beat the shit out of them all!" shouts Nila with fury and fire in her eyes. "Nila … you can't possibly think that way." Momo's annoyance dances along her words as the young weapon rolls her eyes. "Why not?" Damion taps Nila on her right shoulder and points at a public video screen. "Have you ever seen live footage of fights against Rikishin?" Nila shrugs and grabs her weapons. "Naw, I don't even need to. Guys, let's go and get ready so we can kick that mentor's ass, and then we'll kick the Rikishin's ass and every one else's ass as well!" "Ass much today?" laughs Kenji whilst being dragged away.

"Should we train too, Damion?" Mikune's uncertainty amuses the Demon weapon. "Not now, don't worry. Nila just loves to over-do things. And now let's make some food and do homework or Azusa-sensei will do horrible things to us!"

Back at Nila's apartment the trio sits on the couch and watch random commercials. "Didn't you want to train?" asks Momo. "Yeah … N-no … I don't know." mumbles Nila as she reaches for the remote control. "You are so lazy, it's not even funny." "Shut up Kenji." "Make me." A high-pitched scream echoes through the room as Nila twists Kenji's nipples. Mom bursts out in laughter and Nila also can't hold herself back as Kenji looks at the two with fury, anger and tears in his eyes.

"Hey have you heard? They finally finished Upotio starport. It's suppose to be somewhere around India right now." Momo's usual spooky-smile merges with her shining eyes as she reports the awesome news.

Upotio. The shining star of aviation. The entire platform is designed like a star-shaped platform with six starports at its stages and a city in the center. The busy starport of Upotio operates 24 hours per day, 365 days per year.

Large maneuvering areas are located on six of the eight stages. Centrally arranged are the hangars of each area, which rest on the bridges that connect every stage with the city platform, providing a safe hideout for the heaps of vessels.

All six hangars are linked in the midst of the starport through canals. The six starports are divided into platformside and airside areas. The platformside areas include parking lots, public transportation and train stations for the city, access roads and supply gatherings. Airside areas include all areas accessible to aircraft, including runways, speedways, ramps, tank- and ammunition farms and in Upotio's case, transport pads.

Access from platformside areas to airside areas are tightly controlled at all six starports. Shibusen and Kataki greatly fear that the Rikishin will infiltrate Upotio and eventually start an onslaught at the hot spot.

Passengers on commercial flights access airside areas through terminals, where they can purchase tickets, clear security, check or claim luggage and board aircraft through gates. The waiting areas provide passenger with restaurants, shopping malls and on two stages even cinemas.

The area where the birds halt next to the terminals to load passengers and baggage is known as the ramp. Below the circular center platform is a direct connection between the hangars which resembles the docking system 1 - 6. Quick transfers of fuel, ammunition and material is guaranteed by the conveyors which pervade all the canals.

Chained with the remaining two stages which inhabit the storage depots, maintaining repairs through the canals became simplistic. The dock 1 mechanics division was famous for repairing actually the largest vessels within days whereas ordinary workforce needed at least weeks. On top of the connection defies the heart of Upotio.

Around the massive towers resides the city life, from ordinary apartments, large company facilities and warehouses, all of them filled with workaholics and travelers, which spread out across the center platform. Whilst life rests within Upotio's city, its power spawns from the mighty transmission towers, a true technical marvel.

Only a minority of airports have enough traffic to justify multiple control towers, though some airports may open temporary tower units during special events like the arrival of Shinigami's vessel and its guidance fleet. A marvelous lightshow, emitting from the numerous signal- and floodlights, comes within sight if you take off from one of the runways. The towers coordinate at least 100 birds per hangar, every hour.

The Large hangars, the huge docking system and the all-observing control towers majestically pose with powerful lights into the skies. From small one-man ships to travel vessels and in fact large battle aircrafts are able to hunker down in Upotio.

As a matter of fact, the magnificent and clever conceptualized maneuvering areas allow the fearsome military aircraft make daring maneuvers without harming other vessels. Also Upotio happens to be one of the last starports to provide blast pads for old fashioned aircrafts such as the legendary 'Fairchild-Republic AV-13 Thunderbolt v2' which were commonly preferred by the old war doctrine against the Rikishin.

After the third drake-war within South America ended, Shibusen switched its doctrine from guerilla to offensive and thus formed the powerful tactical strike corps. Ever since, Upotio keeps the blast pads as the emblem of the glorious Thunderbolt v2s and their tide turning firepower of mass destruction weapons.

Despite the military past, Upotio is known for harboring luxurious vessels made for traveling and vacation trips. The "Orion's blackstar" is one of those expensive and famous aircrafts which is told to be currently dwelling in Hangar 3.

Yours faithfully,

Skadow


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not quite paradise.**

The events in America have taken cruel turns and now half of the nations are under Rikishin control, again. Meanwhile our heroes are participating at a new training session within a small mountain chain that resides in the midst of New Zealand.

Looking at a beautiful landscape, fresh trees and crystal blue rivers spread all over it, Nila and her friends stand aside to admire the view. "Wow, I didn't know that there are such beautiful places left in times like this." comments Momo.

Mikune motions along the clear river and enjoys the fresh air. "I thought it's a rumor coming from the ones who seek peace." replies Damion whilst looking after Mikune. Nila jumps into her fighting stance and with a grim expression she faces the skyline.

"Guys watch out, there's someone else in here." A pale-skinned, blue-eyed woman, with black hair in uneven twin tails. The right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket.

The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white tribal design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts and black knee-high boots.

"Ho-holy shit." mutters Damion with widened eyes. Mikune looks to her partner and becomes puzzled. "What? You know her?" Kenji also looks at Damion with surprise and eagerly awaits a fast response as the mysterious woman closes in.

"Th-that's Notiic T. Skarachi. She's widely credited as the most powerful autonomous weapon after the fall of South America." Shock and disturbance drug the atmosphere for not longer than mere seconds before the woman's clear voice hits their ears.

"Fresh meat huh? How cute." chuckles Notiic, as she takes a precise look at every one in front of her. She slowly waltzes towards Nila and quietly observers her target. Nila wears a flowing dress made out of perpetually frozen ice, which is enhanced with witch magic so that it is extremely flexible.

It also provides a kind of armor. She wears white fingerless gloves made out of rabbit fur. Around her neck is a silver chain that her mother once wore, with a pendant in the shape of a sparrow hanging from it.

Her skin is a dark rosy color, much in contrast to the whites and blues of her attire. Nila has soft ice-colored eyes, sharp cheekbones, full lips and a petite nose. Her hair is orange-red and is about shoulder-length. Her body is relatively average, with the exception of her well-developed muscles.

The next victim seems to be Damion. Notiic slowly scans his attire and appearance and then precedes with Kenji, a tall, broad-shouldered boy who is about fourteen years old. He has a handsome but cold face, dirt-brown hair, and rather emotionless black eyes.

Kenji has a tattered, forest-green hoodie with him. His skin is a light caramel color. His sister, Momo, already awaits her superficial interrogation. She wears a red sundress with a little autumn leaf pattern around the hem.

Her eyes are ivy-green and her pupils are horizontal slits. She wears her black hair in ponytails that reach to her waist and shares the same skin color as her brother.

Before Mikune would also receive the same treatment, Nila steps forward and voices her thoughts.

"What is this about?" Notiic slowly motions her head to face the girl and as her bored and sleepy expression clashes into Nila's face, Notiic shrugs. "Can't I get a clue at how my new footmen look?" The Pre-Kishin's face turns angrily red and she stomps the ground.

"Hey! We are no footmen damnit!" The others agree via nodding. "Students perhaps but no lackeys." adds Mikune. "Oh … students only know theory though. This is practice." smiles the woman with an evil grin.

"We rock at practice!" declares Momo. "Oh really?" the semi-quiet response of Notiic almost literally bites the atmosphere with sarcasm and provocation. However, her plan works to its fullest as Nila can't take it any longer.

"That's it. I'll show you how good we are. Momo! Kenji!" Mikune and Damion slowly step back as the situation becomes tense and somewhat dangerous. "This is bad. She wants Nila to fight her. She's testing us right here and now." says Damion whilst protectively standing before Mikune.

"Then why don't you tell Nila to stop and not play how Notiic wants her to?" Damion looks at his Meister with slight disappointment and shock. "Seriously? We are talking about Nila, probably the most furious and thickheaded Pre-Kishin we've ever met. There is no way I'm going to tell that girl anything. Let's just hope she doesn't get hurt."

The opponents slowly motion within an imaginary circle which serves as the fighting arena. Shielded from the powerful mountains, shifting on dancing grass and calm sun rays, Notiic and Nila exchange fierce looks.

"Nila Mizushima. 16 years old and a Pre-Kishin Meister. I'm really curious what you got to offer." states Notiic with an amused smile. "Oh, doing studies before facing your enemy hu? Scared to face unexpected defeat!" Nila's response sounds more like a bite than a good answer.

"Well … what are you waiting for? Scared to fail? Not ready to attack? Anxieties dominating you?" riles Notiic. Nila slowly enters her usual fighting stance and prepares for her first attack. Momo's weapon form appears to be a kerambit, a claw-like knife that serves very well for close combat and is being wielded with deadly precision in Nila's left hand. Kenji's form is a Kris, a dagger with a little longer than average, ornate, wavy blade.

Suddenly the Meister charges forth and a forceful slash charges down on Notiic. The silence crawls through the scenery without stoppages. The tension, the danger and the umcomfortable feelings have disappeared, for now. "Did we hit her?" asks Momo. "No. Dodged. Trace."

Nila's compact responses clearly bring in the advantage of faster management within the tense of battles, at least for practice within the academy. "I can't sense anything except the weak gusts of the wind." complains Kenji. "Nila, watch out!" shrieks Momo and Nila almost instantly bends down.

Before the Meister could fully realize it a powerful blow smashes against her legs and takes her to the ground. As Nila's face clumsily kisses the ground, Mikune and Damion are barely able to keep their jaws attached to their craniums. "Wffaft fthef?" Nila's muffled shout received no reply and she angrily lifted her body again.

"Aaah!" Suddenly Nila kneels down and reaches for her left shin which seems to have swollen to twice its normal size. "Bone fracture. We can't continue like this Nila!" worries Kenji as he immediately analyzed the situation.

"Shut up. I won't let her get away with this!" snarls Nila and as she ignores the pain the Meister slowly comes back on her feet. Notiic, aware and watching, still residing in her stance with the left leg outstretched and not in weapon form. "Cute. Ignoring that wound will not win you the fight." comments Notiic with a calm and darkish vox.

Nila's anger knows no halt any longer and the Pre-Kishin accepts her rage. Skarachi lefts her eyebrow and begins to chuckle. "Ah yes. The infamous potential of the Kishin Meisters. Unlocking and releasing powers." Mikune slowly steps back as she suddenly senses an immense surge of madness and rage.

"Hey, what's going on with her?" asks Damion with a very worried expression. "I-I don't know. Something terrible is going on here!" replies Mikune and gives Damion the sign to turn into a scythe. As the powerful blade elegantly speeds around Meko, the duo also shifts into battle stance. "C'mon Mizushima. Show me your true form." provokes Notiic.

"Nila. Hold on, you aren't thinking right anymore! NILA!" The shouts of Kenji and Momo hit on deaf ears as the Meister blindly charges towards their opponent. "RAAAAAGH!" yells Nila whilst she hurls Kenji at Notiic. "Kenji. We need to do something, she's lost herself!" urges Momo through the soul connection the three had established earlier.

"I don't know what is going on with her. She won't list-" Before Kenji could finish his sentence, both feel how their connection is ruptured and Nila's hands begin to turn red from the intense heat that radiates from her Weapon's grips. Shock and frustration charge through Nila's mind. "What the-. Whatever! I'll finish you off anyway!" roars the Meister.

"As … if …" replies Notiic and begins to sprint towards Nila. Within mere moments Notiic's right leg smashes against the Meister's temple and renders Nila K.O.. "NILA!" cries Momo as she runs towards her injured friend and Meister. "You bitch!" Kenji turns his right arm into a wavy blade and begins to slash at Notiic, however his attempts are futile.

Without the tiniest of efforts the Weapon dodges the attacks and with one well placed kick into his stomach, Kenji kneels down with pain. "She will be okay, I simply did her a favor. Gather your stuff together. Training will begin tomorrow, 6 am.

Delay will not be tolerated." The carefree voice vanished and a stern, strict and cold one echoes through the mountain chain. Notiic's orders were clear.

A few hours after the "introduction", the friends are making beds within a small house. "How are Nila and Kenji doing?" asks Mikune whilst being the first to finish. "Nila is still sleeping, recovering. Kenji is okay too, just needs some food and he'll be back up again." breathes Momo.

Damion looks up from his work and watches how Momo looks down to the ground with a sad expression glued to her. "Hey, don't worry. They'll be fine." With a weak smile, Momo lifts her head. "Yeah! I just hope Notiic won't be like this all the time." comments Mikune. "This is going to be one hell of a training session." sighs Damion.

Yours faithfully,

Skadow


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Every beginning is hard.**

New Zealand. An undisputed paradise within a mighty mountain chain. Mighty trees, gargantuan rocks and august meadows call the dale within their home.

Surrounded by powerful titans of nature, Damion, Mikune, Nila, Momo and Kenji are slowly escaping their dreams and face the warm laughter of the sun again.

The little hut which is the only protective shelter from the gusts, rain and nature itself is covered by foliage and endless greens. The few windows that have not been consumed by nature allow one to gain an insight into the valley.

"mmmeeeeeh~. I miss 1 already." yawns Damion, still sitting on his bed. "Yah … City 1 is heaven compared to this isolated hole …" replies Momo with slight bitterness tainting her throat.

"Let's get outside! The weather is awesome!" Mikune's joy quickly infects Damion and Momo as well, and before they can notice, all three already stand in the grasslands.

"I'm the voice inside your head that you refuse to hear. Why do you refuse to listen to me? I'm your only friend. I know you want to trust me."

"With smell, touch taste, sight, and sound. I'm not the enemy that you have to face. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Far from anything that feels like hate, torment, pain, suffering or sacrifice. I want to be free. Yeah, and you do too. I'm what's right. I'm the solution."

The seductive voice became louder and louder with every sentence. "Power. It's never enough and you know that's true." The words seemed to tear apart her mind the more cutting they felt.

"Sensation. Let me free. Let me show you. Power." Suddenly Nila opened her eyes and became utterly terrified as she caught sight of what was lying before her.

Nothing. The absolute nothingness. Nila began to panic as she realized that she was falling into the pitch black darkness. "NO! NO! POWER! I NEED YOU! I SWEAR! JUST—" shrieked Nila.

"Asura. Kill. Him." chanted the mysterious voice with pleasure. All of a sudden Nila felt a comfortable sensation within her body.

She started to laugh and enjoy every single bit of the feeling as it flashed through her mind, body and spirit. Her entire body felt like being thrown into the sensation, without limits or halts.

In a twinkling of an eye Nila's lids opened themselves and she realized what really happened. The marvelous feeling that almost felt like the sensation of salvation turned out to be something completely different.

There wasn't the nothingness, she was still in her bed. Next to her was Kenji's empty bed, which is empty although he should take a rest after taking a beating from Notiic.

The Meister lifts her body up and scans her environment. Except for the shelves, beds and randomly placed clothes the room seemed empty.

"What an awkward dream …" mutters Nila. "Not that awkward if you ask me." "HOLY SHIT?" Nila jumps out of the night and kisses the ground once again.

"You okay?" queries Notiic who sits on the windowsill. "… That's none of your business!" snarls Nila angrily. The Weapon chuckles and watches through the open window.

The morning is fresh and soft, the grass calmly motions as the wind shifts through the vale with dewier gusts. Birds chirrup, fly and rest across the scenery.

Flowers expose their beauty to their fullest and the powerful trees give shelter and throw shades for all that desire.

"Every Pre-Kishin is plagued with nightmares. Nightmares which surpass a human's comprehension in any way." The strict, brutal and provocative Notiic suddenly turns out to be an understanding individual.

Nila's grudge still hasn't faded away and the Weapon clearly reads it out of her eyes. "Do you even realize what kind of situation we have right now?"

"Do you think that I care?" bites Nila back. "You should" Notiic's calm response irritates the Meister. "R-really? Why?"

Notiic slowly turns and jumps off the windowsill. Only now Nila notices that Skarachi's attire has fully changed as the sun rays were successfully denying any kind of colors to be revealed to Nila.

A blue sweatpants and casual gym shoes replace the grim and dark aspect Notiic bore at her first appearance. Also the string bikini top which was under a black jacket are both replaced by a white sporting belly top that barely hides her navel and the two large scars.

The only parts which remain are her uneven twin tails, pale skin and her deep blue eyes that seem like emotionless sapphires replaced her real pupils.

"You have turned Pre-Kishin out of a reason that every one despises and understands as well. Asura, the first-generation Kishin. But now there lurks a far greater threat out there, and the problems won't stop to amass." continues the Weapon.

Unable to find words, Nila silently agrees with a faint sign of embarrassment. "I didn't randomly show up. Nor were the five of you put together by coincidence. I was watching you all since day one, and I decided when the time had come for you all to be trained."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" replies the Meister. Notiic chuckles and shakes her head afterwards. "The reasons would exceed your replicability, for now."

With an annoyed puff, Nila grabs her clothes and hobbles outside. The Weapon stands next to the windowsill for a bit longer until she also walks out of the room.

Having a good yawn, Damion stands up from under a tree and contemplates the landscape once more. "This Notiic better give us some answers now ..." Walking along a river nearby, Momo and Mikune marvel at the crystal clear water and all the wonderful flowers thriving.

Suddenly they discover Notiic, kneeling and watching the river as it streams by. "So … are we finally going to know about all this or do we have to catch some fish first?" queries Kenji.

"Kenji!" cheers Momo. Although there is still a small bruise on his stomach, Kenji got back on his feet and happily hugs his younger sister.

"Don't try to be funny, it doesn't suit you at all. But yes, I will tell you now why I brought you to this place." Notiic stands up and points on the other side of the river, a contraption comes in sight. "What's that?" asks Mikune and naively eyes the new item. "It is a device to train neophytes like you."

"O-okay?" replies Damion with slight annoyance and confusion crawling over his tongue. Notiic laughs for a brief moment, and then proceeds with the introduction of the training device.

"First of all, we will start improving your Soul Resonance abilities. For what I've seen from you at the academy … average. Now, sit down next to the device and then begin with the resonance. When you are all in sync, I'll give you new instructions." explains Skarachi.

Kenji and Momo look at each other with slight irritation and confusion. Notiic promptly notices that the duo isn't engaging the training like Mikune and Damion are. "Hey, what's the matter over there? Wasn't I clear enough?" chides Notiic towards the siblings.

"Well … we can't really resonate without Nila …" answers Kenji with a calm tone, trying to reassure the angry drill instructor that Notiic is.

Suddenly Skarachi's face turns from angry to completely flummox. Kenji couldn't hide his sweat drop. "Oh right. Her leg. Doesn't matter, she should soon hobble by." replies Notiic with a soft voice.

"Hmpf! No need to act nice now, it still hurts!" grunts Nila angrily as she finally arrives at the training ground. "Fine. Move your neophyte butt down here, right now, and start to resonate with your partners, otherwise I'll break your other leg as well." That followed with a rather seductive smile from Notiic makes Nila's face turn into a deep red face of anger and frustration.

'Don't give in. She's playing with me. I won't play along. Let her talk. One, two, three, four …' The Meister's crimson face soon cools down and after a rather uncomfortable one-legged march across the grass land, Nila sits next to her Weapons.

"Why do you think is Notiic provoking Nila in such a mean way?" queries Mikune whilst building up the resonance with Damion. "…The hell should I know? Ask Mrs. Skarachi if you really want to know, I'm just glad she didn't pick me" answers Damion.

Suddenly Notiic moves towards Damion, holds on to his chin with her fingertips, doing so in a seductive manner. "What are you two peanuts plotting?" Damion swallows and worries about his own being, "A-a-a-absolutely nothing, Mrs. Skarachi!"

"That's a good boy. Now get into your resonate state. And I'll show you all the things that you shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise."

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cataclysm.**

Iceland. The second-largest island in Europe. The island is located east of Greenland and immediately south of the Arctic Circle, atop the divergent boundary of the Mid-Atlantic Ridge in the North Atlantic Ocean.

The rift associated with the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, which marks the division between the European and North American tectonic plates, runs across Iceland from the southwest to the northeast. Quiet, calm and cold … till now.

Large areas are covered with lava. Iceland is tectonically active and all of its volcanoes are relentlessly spitting magma and fire into the atmosphere.

The acrid air has a high oxygen and sulfur content and is laced with ash, and the average temperature is 48 degrees centigrade with very low humidity.

An unprotected Human may survive on the island, however uncomfortably. Despite the conditions small pockets of liquid water exist on the surface.

Iceland has thick layers of ash which can wreak havoc on sensitive equipment and can also cover hazards such as magma pools. Clouds of ash form which are thick enough to block the view of the stars, making navigation difficult. In addition, fluctuating magnetic fields render magnetic compasses unreliable.

The magma, driven by powerful tectonic activity, often seeps to the surface. The harsh tectonic conditions can cause horrifying firestorms which unrelentingly burn across the plains.

The tectonic activity can result in pyroclastic flows travelling down mountains at speeds of over 100 miles per hour and with temperatures in excess of 1472 °F. Temperatures are sometimes so intense that entire sections of its surface become liquefied.

A pyroclastic flow is a common and devastating result of certain explosive volcanic eruptions. The flows are fast-moving currents of hot gas and rock. The gas can reach temperatures of about 1,830 °F. The flows normally hug the ground and travel downhill, or spread laterally under gravity.

"What can possibly have the power to turn Iceland into a tectonic abomination?" queries Rakira. The Dark-Meister has come to much fame during the first Great War against the Rikishin by slaying many Veanthropes and slowing down Medusa's progress.

Next to Shibusen's champion stands a sickly pale, tall man with long black silky hair reaching down his back, purple reptilian eyes, a slightly upturned nose and cold, thin lips. He wears a black trench coat together with a black pin stripe dress shirt followed by black cotton pants, black boots, leather belt, and a pair of white gloves.

"Dais, of course. Preparing your very doom." answers the man with an ice cold vox. Unscrupulous annoyance and disregard drugged the words. Rakira sighed heavily and looked back to him.

"My doom is your doom as well, Lucian. Don't forget that." states the Dark-Meister. She then puts her focus back on the radars. The addressed man shrugs that fact off and slowly waltzes out of the control room.

The Meister turns her head around again and looks after Lucian. "If you see her, say hi for me." A rough grunt from Lucian's side brings a faint smile onto Rakira's face

"My righteous fury has formed this land ... … … Hell itself is mirrored in my gaze. The blood in my veins boils with agonizing heat … … … Core. My core is molten, but the boiling mass still beats as my raging heart has not failed me."

"This mortal cocoon is drained. I want to break … free. It is time at last to cleanse this world! MY WORLD!"

"And when I am done … this surface will be most fertile. With damnation and savagery. ZEHahaHahahAHAhahahaah!"

"My ancestor did not present me the title I deserved but instead … he chose my weak sibling. Death over Power? WAAAAAGH!"

"The pain and agony within my chest grows. Tectonic rage, boiling anger and shattering power want to break free."

"Finally! Finally, finally my armor is ready. For that this husk will now crack open and reveal the most savage deity of all. WWWWWWWRECKONIIIIIIIIIIING!"

The growing corruption of Wreckoning in Dais' heart warps his body, as the monster begins taking a more demonic appearance. His daemonic hide and bones burst open and burning blood streams out of the raped flesh.

Dais's humanoid body cracks open, revealing his molten heart, and magma and fire flows off his chest. His eyes become aflame in red, demonstrating the magnitude of his power and the depths of his evil.

Thus was he born, the **God of War.**

The volcanic Iceland suddenly erupts and every volcano begins to rage and roar, spitting magma and clouds of acid into the already poisoned atmosphere. Earthquakes tear the surface asunder and vast chasms spawn across the land.

Rivers of magma stream through the shattered earth, melting and eating everything that crosses their burning path of doom and destruction. Crimson lights seemingly explode into the sky, tainting the environment with a dark and shattered image of its former self.

"The radars are off the scale, what the hell is happening over there?" panics Rakira whilst her grip on her chair violently squeezes the material. The employees eagerly await the results of the first scanning attempts.

The door is smashed open and an angry Shinigami Kid stands in the frame. "Rakira, by all means, why did you NOT inform me about the events on Iceland?" chides the Death god. "Shinigami-sama, you should take a look at this." replies Rakira with great concern in her voice.

Death The Kid walks towards the monitors and before he knew what was happening, the Shinigami witnessed the birth of the God of War with fear and terror.

A massive monstrosity rises up like a black, crag-covered mountain of artificial scales and hide. The head is a spade-like terror spiked with cruel red eyes that shine with a frightening malevolence. Rivulets of lava and magma are visible beneath the great wyrm's scorched scales.

The gargantuan creature, with the form and shape of a black dragon shrouded in heavy, black armor and raging fury, shakes and motions across the mountain and causes the stony behemoth to break down.

Concealed through countless plates forged out of adamantium, the hideous monstrosity spreads its artificial wings and beneath their shadow, the already burning lakes of lava turn into a blistering inferno of fire and rage.

With every step, sparks of molten stone and raw energy race across the surface. The spine of the Wyrm is fused with its armor and massive thorns upheave themselves into the sky. Myriads of strands elapse across the God's body.

The exposed veins glow with incredible heat and hatred. Burning fury looms over the gigantic monster of metal and molten flesh. Dais' hideous, in adamantium covered, face motions towards the clouds. And as the Wyrm opens its vast mouth, fire and cinder escape from his throat.

Eventually, Dais releases a mighty shout. The roar echoes through the speakers of the control room, inciting panic and anxiety among the crew. Even Rakira, a battle hardened veteran and slayer of countless Rikishin bursts into tears of anger and fear. The Meister immediately sinks to the ground, rocking and sobbing.

Death the Kid still stands, but is visibly shaken and disturbed. "We all knew he was planing something, but … this … ?"

The savage and agonizing cry echoes across the entire world with enormous velocity. Dales are rocking, stones tremble, oceans quiver and it feels as if the way of life itself has been shaken to its core.

Moments before Nila, Kenji and Momo can successfully establish their sync, the roar rushes across the meadow. The resonance of all five has been shattered within a second. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" shrieks Momo with tears in her eyes, her heart racing and entire body shivering. The young girl jumps into Kenji's arms who is also visibly shocked and disturbed.

Nila is paralyzed from the sudden surge of power, hate and rage. The Pre-Kishin Meister is not able to move and she watches how her closest friends fight for air and sanity. Even Notiic, the impulsive and strong willed Weapon falls to her knees.

Mikune cries out loud in fear as she holds on to Damion's hands. The Weapon helplessly watches how tears stream down her face as his own voice seems to have abandoned his throat, not able to comfort his Meister.

"What? What the hell was that? Notiic!" yells Nila with the bits of vigor she could gather, demanding an explanation. Her morale drained, Skarachi slowly lifts her head so that their eyes could meet.

"That, young woman, was the first cry of many, many more. The gridlock of order and chaos has been shattered." mutters Notiic with a faint, disillusioned voice.

Nila angrily shakes her head. "Who?" Suddenly Notiic, the strongest and most wayward personality the friends have met so far, breaks out into tears of frustration. "Wreckoning! The evil that caused all this pain, it is back!"

"Notiic!" shouts Damion. The unsound and disturbed Autonomous Weapon motions her head to face Damion. "Can you teach us? Teach us everything you know! I don't want a world that is haunted by such a voice." His voice is weak and husky, but his willpower stands victorious over his fear.

The plea of Damion journeys to the ears of his friends and Nila suddenly regains her strength to stand. "Yeah! Train us!" yells the Meister. With the rest heavily nodding, the request has been made.

Notiic slowly regains her footing as well and starts to smile, slightly reluctant but sound. "… I will see what I can do with you neophytes." chuckles Skarachi. Cheerful shouts echo through the dale and the dark second of despair has vanished.

The Dark One has officially declared war, to all. Nila, Damion, Momo, Mikune and Kenji have answered. They will be trained, strengthened and prepared. Forged in blood and tempered in battle.

"I might have to ask a good friend of mine to help me out with training you …" muses Notiic whilst walking through the grasslands. The training for this day has been cancelled as none was able to properly participate at any form of training.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cocoon's snickering. **

Three days have passed after the tragic events on Iceland, and now a fresh morning accompanied by a laughing sun raise their mighty beings from across the horizon.

Slowly the warm rays of light and comfort shake our friends out of their dreams. Momo is the first to wake which is confirmed by a deep and annoyed grunt. In spite of the sore muscles, the girl heaves her body up.

The young sibling eyes her environment suspiciously, a routine that has come to existence since they are not in City 1. Slightly drugged with sleep and disorientated, Momo carries her body out of the room.

The fact that she still wears her pyjamas isn't that important since there is none else within this remote place who could laugh about it. Thus, Momo carries herself into the modest kitchen.

And for old habit's sake, she unbolts the nearest shelve in the room and shows great disappointment in not finding her favourite cereal in this remote place.

"Argh!"

Suddenly Momo recognizes the strange smell of smoke and cinder.

Carefully she shifts from the kitchen into another room which could work as a living room, but the friends are more outside and get drilled than having the chance to enjoy themselves in any room.

Curiosity gets the better of Momo and the girl takes a look through the only window in the room which has not been shrouded in green.

An almost burnt down campfire and a motionless Notiic cease with the morning dew. Powerful trees thrive around the lonely and unsung figure. Horrified, Momo flinches from the window and steals herself beneath the windowsill.

"What the flip is she doing out there?" breathes the young girl with confusion. 'Out of all the erratic people I have met … this woman does my head in!' complains Momo with her thoughts.

First she beats Nila and Kenji almost senseless, and then she appears to have a deep understanding of Nila's motives with becoming a Kishin.

And since … since that … nightmarish shout, Notiic turned into an emotional bag with more depressions than brain cells.

"Do you want to see how the last sparks of fire and energy jump out of the ember?" Wait. That was Notiic's voice and Momo is the only person around she could possibly be talking to.

…

…

Sigh.

"O-okay." replies Momo precariously. The young girl walks past the empty table, the fridge and the lockers. As Momo opens the door, the sun rays immediately attack her with caloric and comfort.

Unfortunately still not enough to render one's body immune to the freshness of the morning.

Momo tries to hide her discomfort with a faint smile as her eyes meet with Notiic's, however the young girl doesn't feel pleasant with keeping eye contact and quickly gets the campfire in her sight.

The stone circle which imprisons the campfire has been arranged with painstaking accuracy. Blackened from the smoke and soot, the circle has more similarities with a dark ring rather than a protective circle.

"Take a seat." whispers Notiic, her eyes are barely open, the voice a dying melody and her lifeless hair waves helplessly against the stolen wind which sneaks past the mighty trees.

"Mrs. Skarachi, are you alright?" queries Momo. "Heh … not really, Momo. A lot of repressed memories boiled up and they won't let me rest, that's all." mumbles Notiic, already revealing the reasons for her strange behaviour.

"Care to elaborate?" Momo's smile rapidly infects Notiic and within moments both sit next to each other, giggling and rocking. "During the second great war against the Rikishin …" Skarachi's voice encloses fear, anger and disappointment.

And so, Notiic begins to chronicle about her past and experience with one of Shibusen's greatest enemies.

The crew stood at the front of their ship, staring ahead of them in astonishment as they approached the mysterious and wicked contraption. The huge odd-looking object towering over them sent chills down all of their spines.

It didn't resemble anything that is of this world, or could even exist in it. "That's...!" exclaimed Stein, staring wide-eyed at it. "A cocoon." said Nygus, a deathly serious look on her face. "I never wanted to see one of these things..."

"W-Wait, look below it!" shouted Rakira, pointing towards the stages at the base of the hatch. "Aren't those Rikishin-Ventral sacks?"

"Wiping the rest of the hive we've encountered earlier isn't as easy as I thought it would be." Notiic's complain summed up about everything the others were thinking.

"They're probably leftovers, every hive has a back-up hatchery." said Stein. "It's not surprising that they'd be guarding their breeding grounds."

As they got closer, it became clear from their appearance that the creatures were indeed Rikishin, and it also seemed that the critters were entering the sacks and were preparing to depart.

"Are they going somewhere?" asked Notiic. Rakira scratched her chin. "It doesn't really matter. In any case we're probably going to have to fight them."

The grip around her Weapon partner tightened. "You nervous, Raki?" queried the gargantuan flail which rests in the grasp of its Meister. "In life, I was a very careful man. But now let's get moving." comments Sid.

When they got close enough, they were finally noticed. Vicious shouts and cries echo across the scenery as a single Rikishin notices the approaching crew, gaining the attention of every feral critter in its proximity.

Notiic's eyes widened with excitement. "Here they come!"

"Every one, resonate right now. We can't afford to suffer any casualties!" More high pitched screams ensue from the Rikishins and within seconds, a vast mass of creatures run and jump towards the crew.

Fresh gusts are crawling over the dying campfire, leafs slowly dangle themselves down to the ground and some glue their fragile bodies to the hair of the two figures beneath.

It doesn't take Momo more than a few minutes to get used to the freshness of the morning and the way Notiic is telling her story is just too interesting to submit to the cool.

It seems she has arrived at a good time. The others were still fighting the sunshine in a futile attempt to stay asleep.

It was a tragedy, how it happened. Stein was the first to engage. Behind him were Rakira, then Notiic, then Sid, and finally some Shibusen troops which were manoeuvring the ship.

By mere coincidence, the moment Sid left the stage was the moment the gigantic cocoon, which had been engaging in an activity, finally awoken.

The landing stage behind them suddenly crashed down into the water and a loud, disturbing noise sounded.

"W-What!" shouted Stein, quickly turning around and watching in horror as their ship was beginning to sink.

"AH!" bellowed Rakira, running up to Stein as well. "What is happening?"

The moment he touched the remains of the bridge, his body started to seep. "..Huh...? I'm ... I'm like … losing my strength … curses …"

"What's going on?" Notiic shouted, turning her left hand into a spiked mace'.

"Everyone! We are cut off!"

Sid backed away from the landing stage and after a few seconds he is accompanied by Stein.

"GAH!"

"I-It's … a trap." Nygus exclaimed.

"CAN ANYONE HERE ME!" Stein demanded, shouting in the ship's direction.

"Then how are we going to get out of here!" exclaimed Rakira's partner.

"And what's going on anyway! Why did the bridge suddenly collapse! And more importantly..."

Trembling, the Weapon looked up towards the top of the spawn. "W-w-what's that horrible sound!"

Coming from its top was a strange noise that sounded like thousands of people snickering and crying all at once.

"I-It's scary!" shouted Sid, holding onto Nygus as she shivered as well.

"I don't like the feeling of this..." said Stein.

"Something strange is going on here...!" Notiic exclaimed, looking back and forth between the approaching Rikishin and the top of the cocoon.

"In any case, it seems there's nothing we can do now other than fight and see what happens." said Rakira, slowly shifting into her battle pose.

The Shibusen Meister silently waited for the critter's storm, the snickering noise gradually getting louder.

Then it suddenly stopped.

"I-It stopped?" shouted Notiic.

However, before anyone could answer the feral beasts finally reached the beach and unleashed their frenzy.

Rakira released a savage battle cry and charges into the mass of enemies without hesitation.

With one accurate swing, her powerful flail smashed open the first husk and the injured creature, bearing some resemblances with a monster crab, falls to the ground.

Dark purple blood streamed out of the open wound as the next frenzied beast falls victim to the Dark-Meister's prowess.

A gargoyle-like critter bolted towards Notiic but the Weapon quickly deflects the pair of lethal claws and immediately retaliated with a mighty blow of her mace shaped hand.

Cries, blood and merciless brutality dominated the entire scenery at the beach for seemingly endless moments.

And then …

Notiic suddenly paused. Her eyes are motionless, blank and full of sadness.

"Uh … S-should we stop here?" asks Momo.

"Just a minute …"

Just a minute.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Just impulsive.**

"It's been half an hour now Mrs. Skarachi. I'm going to change my clothes." sputters Momo. Notiic nods silently and watches how a spark charges off from the dying cinder and swans through the air.

Broken bits of energy, warmth and shelter die in front of her as the spark cools down. Suddenly, Skarachi jumps up. "Where there's a will ... there's a way!" she yells.

"Guys y'all need to move your behinds right now!" Suddenly Notiic jumps up and almost explodes with her usual, impulsive and provocative voice.

Within moments the door is smashed wide open and four bedlamic figures blunder through the frame followed by a single character. With all haste, Nila manages to "misplace" her attire. Her head sticks out of the left sleeve and is clearly choking the Meister.

Damion's socks are well placed onto his ears and his pants are worn inside out. At least he managed to get his shoes laced up despite lacking socks. Kenji's entire set of garments is missing except for his underwear. With an annoyed and embarrassed wink of her left hand, Skarachi orders Kenji back into the house.

Mikune still wears her pyjama dress and appears to be shoeless, shivering at the touch of the fresh grass with her feet as the thin layer of socks doesn't provide any kind of protection.

Only Momo shows up with all her clothing properly worn and without signs of stress and disturbance. The young girl gives a clinical smile and stands still next to Nila. After two minutes the elder Sibling re-appears and is now wearing his usual attire, in position notabene.

"Now that you are all here, regardless if well dressed … or not … I've called you neophytes outside to announce news!" states Notiic, eyeing every single Meister and Weapon.

"Uh oh …" sighs Mikune with slight uncertainty. "We will be visiting a friend of mine who will also assist me with training you. He lives in Upotio. Pack your bags and get moving. The ferry will set sail tonight."

Notiic's words dash into the ears of the friends and within moments of realization, Momo jumps into the air with joy and delight. "Woooooooooohoooooooooo!" shouts the young Weapon.

"Upotiooo~" cherishes Momo with shining eyes and star-shaped pupils. A bright smile placed itself on Skarachi's face as she releases her students. Also Upotio brings up old memories for Notiic, fortunately these are pleasant ones.

"Wh-what?" shrieked a tall man after the staffing informed him about how much it would cost to use the middle class Voyage cruiser.

"Are you insane? I should cut your throat right now. S-so much money? I-I mean … SHUT YOUR HOLE, NOTIIC!"

"Bahahahahahahaha!" laughed the woman whilst her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to choose a different class then, sir." continued the woman with a coy undertone. She looked at the costumer as if he would break her in two, steal the money and destroy the starport.

"F-fine. We'll take that Voyage cruiser." grumbled the man. "Please put your signings here … here aaaaand here." smiled the staffing suddenly.

Whilst the woman arranged two seats for Notiic and her partner, the latter turned his head and had a dark look towards Notiic, who couldn't hide her smile.

"I swear, next time you will be the one paying this. I can't believe this!" hissed the man angrily. She wasn't asking him to pay the flight to see if he cares for her, but instead to avoid the hideous prices they have. That devious woman.

"hehehe … s-sorry. S-sure I … hehehe ... hihi … p-p-pay next ... hahah … AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't hold it! HAHAHA!" laughed Notiic loudly.

"BLASTED WOMAN!" Despite his best efforts to choke Notiic to death and insult the starport staff for so long that he couldn't even remember everything he shouted, the duo finally managed to order tickets and prepare their departure from the city.

Whilst observing the employees which were loading the suitcases onto the transfer strip, Notiic walked through a security check and thus entered a shopping mall.

She then found herself in the middle of the waiting room which had several window-sides. Skarachi gazed at one of the windows and caught sight of something incredible.

A massive aircraft just landed on the platform and was performing incredible manoeuvres. Being guided by several air traffic controllers, the enormous behemoth smoothly shifts its heavily armored body into a hangar.

After the workers successfully loaded all of the bags despite the man's harsh insults and snide comments, he began his search for the missing trouble maker.

Just before he could enter the waiting room to continue his search for Skarachi, an officer suddenly approached him.

"Sir? Does this young woman belong to you?" The officer pointed at Notiic, who was forcefully squeezing her face against the window.

"The other passengers around find it disturbing the way she behaves." explained the officer to the pale man. The latter didn't bother to answer; in fact he had an embarrassed face expression and directed Notiic to enter the cruiser.

"Do you always have to make a spectacle of yourself?" asked Lucian, his voice mixed with annoyance and delight.

"What? N-no! I just watched the cruiser." Notiic's annoyed expression only spiced up her comrades' amusement. "You are such an imbecile!" chides Lucian with laughter.

Soon after both finally entered the Voyage cruiser, they already had to face a new challenge. "Um …" Notiic looked confused. "What is it now? Too stupid to find our seats?" joked Lucian whilst slapping Skarachi across the backside.

After that, a forceful blow that almost detached Lucian's head from his remaining body followed. She then pointed at the sheets they were given. "Here. The papers say … well … ummm …. where the ffff … I mean … there! … no … blasted! Just … just take two seats, who cares." argued Lucian after looking at the papers as well.

Several attempts of stealing random seats later, the two finally managed to win two seats for themselves without someone else complaining. "Whut's the destination?" yawned Notiic whilst leaning back onto her seat, releasing a loud sigh of relief.

"Metacio. I was told that there might be a good job waiting for us." explained Lucian with his cold and clear vox. Notiic looked at Lucian and decided to take a nap rather than discussing anything further.

Nightfall.

Slowly the twilight lights emitted from the shining moon cloak everything within their grasp. Dark blue clouds race across the sky, shape shifting from one august form to another.

Majestic and mighty as they are, the great behemoths swarm around the ever shining crescent-shaped moon. Although all colours the clouds can present are tainted with dark blue, the powerful lights illuminate the surface with bright paints.

"Alright, time is over. Ready or not, get moving!" shouts Notiic against the grass covered hut.

Hastily, the friends dash out of their little residence and as suitcase after suitcase is carried out, all five happily catch some air.

"All those flashy lights and planes. We will be drowning in awesomeness!" jokes Damion. Mikune begins to chuckle. "Crapola! I can't wait to set sail!"

Absent-minded, Nila observes as the moon playfully hides behind the clouds and peeks at the earth now and then.

"I bet Momo is already in Upotio with her head. She never would stop talking about it, and now we are actually going there." intercepts Kenji.

Reflexive, his Meister turns her head to face him and nods, realizing his comment not until later. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Mikune, Damion and Kenji look around them and figure that Momo is no where to comment on their conversation.

Meanwhile, the missing figure walks up to Notiic who stands in front of the little house, distant enough from the group to not lose any words spoken.

"Mrs. Skarachi, you haven't finished your story." Momo's plain but valid remark throws Notiic out of her thoughts.

The addressed woman cocks her head and as her blank eyes meet the young girl's eyes once again, Notiic clasps her hands. "Fine. Fine. I will, tell you the story but that only after we are on the ship."

Even Momo's pouty lips and oh so very, very innocent eyes can not convince Notiic to change her mind and so, the young Weapon is forced to wait for the chronicle.

"Don't push it or I'll forget my good manners and toss you from the ship!" That's what it takes to … satisfy Momo's hunger for stories, so far.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Collecting minions.**

Over the ages, and as far back as four thousand years, Egypt stood as the land where civilizations have always met.

The Pharaohs together with the Greeks and the Romans have left their imprints here. If anything, the cultural mix in this country is natural, given its heritage.

Egypt can be likened to an open museum with monuments of the different historical periods on display everywhere.

One could muse about the knowledge that must rest in this country.

Cairo is the capital of Egypt, the largest city in Africa, and one of the most densely populated cities in the world.

Nicknamed "The City of a Thousand Minarets" for its preponderance of Islamic architecture, Cairo has long been a center of the region's political and cultural life.

**And now, it is burning.**

The mighty and colorful-lit metropolis is trembling with every beat and blow, more cracks race through the superb edifice.

Fire. It is everywhere.

Fire. Spreading like a disease.

Fire. Contaminating the very surface.

And its offspring. Smoke and cinder cover the fertile grounds.

Fertile with death and decay.

And amid the chaos, in midst of the devouring heat and utter destruction … is motion.

"Kishin Darkurai!" roars a powerful voice. The deep voice pulsates through the ruins.

"Squint your eyes to see clearly, young one! Blur realities to make it real, let focus go from your deceiving eyes to know what's been concealed!"

"We've all been blinded! Subjects to visual misinformation, a systematic denial of the crystalline!" Like a deep bass, the powerful voice chants.

"SSSSPEAK PLAINLY YOU DREG … or … or … OR I'LL SSSSHRED YOUR BODY TOOOOOOOOO PIECESSSSSSSSSSSS … GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ill and crazed beyond cure, Darkurai screams and rages within his own shattered mind. The fired lights reveal what is shaded by dusk, and until dawn this city will not be the same.

In the a dying red glow, the huffing and puffing Kishin shifts from one unnatural stance to another as he dances the insanity.

"Mankind despises you more than the greatest pestilence! … Witches hunt you! … Shinigami HATES you." Slowly, Darkurai's absent-minded dance comes to a halt.

"All of creation cares not … whether you live … or die." The Kishin lingers … motionless. "The anger within you is clawing to get out. Release it and you will be reborn!" muses the shadowy leviathan.

A gargantuan fist smashes the ground, substantiating, and the massive street cracks open as it relinquishes against the raw power.

"Join me Dark! Become the wicked bane of life itself!" Eyeing his own hands in disbelief, Darkurai finally realizes his shape and form just now.

The left arm looks like a snake drowning in molten stone, the immense heat pulsating from the transmuted muscles.

On the right side dwells something what bears similarities with a daemonic branch. Wicked spikes and poisoned leafs thrive all over.

His legs are nothing more than twisted withered husks of sophisticated talons, sooted and battered.

"The choice is yours, young one. Would you serve the system … or RULE with wreckoning?"

"Breaking news! The God of Wreckoning launched a savage attack against Egypt's capital!"

"Casualties in the thousands!"

"Sightings of Kishin Darkurai!"

"Moments ago, Dais unleashed his fury on the mighty city Cairo-"

The radio vomits myriads of news, each telling the saddening tale of Cairo's undoing.

"New exclusive video footage confirms. The Kishin Darkurai is in fact battling the God of Wreckoning!"

"ASURA!" shouts Nila, her eyes burning with a never ceasing anger.

The young Pre-Kishin jumps up and just before she could start her riot towards Cairo's direction, she is tackled down by Notiic.

Nila stares at her instructor while huffing, her senses far from returning. "Restrain your anger Nila! Paying them a visit is nothing but plain suicide!" Notiic's yell finally pierces her mind.

"I'LL RULE! MY OWN WORLD! I AM A GOD AND YOU, DAIS, ARE NOTHING BUT A PETTY SHADOW OF THE DYING PAST!"

The colossal dragon clenches his claw and unleashes a frightening, high pitched roar that shatters glass and shakes stone.

"YOU SPEAK OF A DYING PAST? I AM POWER INCARNATE!" Dais' eyes furiously lit up and the rivulets of magma spit their tectonic wrath upon the ground, shattering earth and concrete.

Suddenly a powerful, all-consuming swing of the Wyrm's tail races across the surface and literally uproots buildings.

The Kishin jumps in the last furlong and avoids the massive attack barely.

To Darkurai's surprise, the dragon stands upright and as it releases its stance, Dais uses his incredible weight as a weapon and crashes on the ground.

The massive attack effectively affects Darkurai and the Kishin is almost being squashed between the dusty dirt and the aglow adamantium plates.

Slowly the behemoth raises its body and shows great disappointment as the Kishin seems to have vanished.

"You don't seriously think that you can sneak up on … ME?" yells Dais. With astonishing speed he turns and smashes his gargantuan paw against the Kishin who was floating in mid-air.

Piercing through several buildings and eventually crashing into debris, Darkurai once again vanishes into the shades of dust and dirt.

"ZehahAHahaHAhahahahaAHAHAHAa!" roars the dragon with deafening volume. The artificial scales of Dais shine with poisoning beauty and dance above the hot streams of evil magma.

Moonlight crawls across the leviathan's body, a paralyzing picture of august lights and reflections melt down into a lethal symbiosis with the quivering light of the flames.

Suddenly, a vast beam of green dash intercepts the Wyrm's laughter and clashes against Dais' armored chest. The monster is slightly pushed back as he claws himself into the concrete.

"That's it?" taunts Dais with great excitement in his eyes. The Wyrm unleashes his counterattack in the form of a gigantic streak of magma. As soon as the tectonic ray connects with the debris, the entire scenery ignites.

The structures hit by the massive attack instantly melt down and all that remains are thick smoke and heaps of cinder. However, the actual target has long vanished.

"At least you aren't as weak as I thought!" exclaims the leviathan as he turns around and faces the floating Kishin once again.

"Darkurai. Begone! And find the coons of Shinigami. Servants who cling to their dying system!"

However the Kishin makes a disagreeing motion and launches himself against the large monstrosity. Dais retaliates by lifting his right claw and creating a massive soul shield with it.

The protective energy plate bears a demon grimace and along the grimace, crimson fire dances. As the Afreet smashes against the shield, flashes and thunderbolts seemingly explode into existence.

Before one could notice, Darkurai is sent flying into the next alley. The buildings are uprooted by the raw force of the crash. Dirt and dust slowly crawl into the air as the structures are demolished and vanish.

The ruins where the Kishin was smashed again suddenly begin to move, and an injured but conscious God of Madness emerges from the debris.

"HOW! How do you know that I will follow your orders! THERE IS NO REWARD!" Darkurai's exclaim is picked up by Dais' senses.

"The sensation of destruction. I know you are addicted to it, just as I am. Give in, young one."

"Hunt the cursed names of those who carry the essence. The essence of life!"

"Find the eight souls that threaten our very existence and squash their mortal bodies … unleash your wrath and feel the arousal of utter savagery that rests in your own palm!"

As the Wyrm chants with his cursed fiery tongue, he leans forth. Eventually only a few steps separate the panting Kishin from the God of Wreckoning's armored pate.

Eventually, Dais distances himself from the injured Afreet. With powerful wing beats, the Death Wyrm lifts off and with every motion he casts death and savage across the raped city.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A philosophy.**

"I can see. The folly is mine, I suppose. My paranoia, and my lust for savage, and the greatest of all so close to my hands. Rare are moments of such clarity for me, this strange sentiment taken so strongly a hold of my mind."

"My body finally embraced its glory, taken and forged into a body of artificial armor, stronger than even the scales that used to cover my form. Somewhere inside, my heart still beats, this new rage pulsing thru my veins in lieu of my own blood."

"It burns everything, even myself. I can feel the exciting torment that runs through my body with astonishing velocity. I am Dais, but you know me as Wreckoning."

"I know what you did to me, Brother Death, and the blood of your child shall be the sweetest treat I have had in eons of agony!"

The wicked Wyrm lifts its tremendous body higher into the sky, and as he eventually flies past the clouds, Dais slowly swans over them.

"_Listen_! There is this song again … this beautiful melody. It casts my sanity aside and releases a wonderful sensation. I am satisfied, although eons ago I was not."

Disappointment.

"A mortal feeling, a petty illusion and pathetic influence. The anger boils up in me. It's growing … spreading through my very body."

Hate.

"Every single thought, muscle and bone are fueled by it. It is hate that keeps me alive, pushes me forward and transmutes my being into a numb entity of power and armor."

The melody.

"It amplifies my true sentiment. Like beams of fire rupturing through my head. The crimson liquid of mortals so frantically spilled. Their screams are the rhythm, their cracking bones the drums and the despair my climax."

**Savage**.

"Why is it a characteristic, feature and not an emotion or sentiment? If I remove, destroy, annihilate, extinguish and obliterate my disadvantages, discomforts and obstacles, then they will no longer bother and disturb!"

His philosophy is so simple, plain and easy. No laws, religions and mistakes, only savage. Willpower and fury, veneration and respect would create the ideal mayhem.

Petty racism is going to be cast into oblivion and corrupt individuals, weak opponents and puny mortals will face his wrath and power. For he is power incarnate!

"They are nothing but shadows of the past. Long forgotten and weak. They all are. Useful peons perhaps, but nothing more!"

With every powerful beat, Dais' wings exhaust raw power that lacerates the clouds beneath him.

The titanic Wyrm swans through the sky, eying the mortal infested surface with disdain and annoyance. But his plan is about to be set in motion. Only one step is missing, and then the day will come for Dais' perfect world.

"Nila calm down damnit!" roars Notiic whilst still tackling the angry Pre-Kishin to the ground, over and over again. "It's not Asura who is fighting Dais!"

Raging and screaming, the female Meister isn't coming to a halt and tries to get back on the ground, unsuccessfully.

"What is wrong with her?" queries Mikune. Scared and surprised by Nila's sudden berserk, the young witch hides behind her partner.

However Damion himself is quite afraid of the Meister right now, seeing how the girl can suddenly turn into a raging monster.

"Kenji! Momo! Do something or she'll never quit!" yells Notiic towards the siblings.

Momo begins to cry and Kenji's desperate expression reveals that even the only close friends Nila has don't know a cure.

"I despise these fragile mortals even more since Shinigami claimed them as his greatest invention. They are naïve, bold and disrespectful! Their bodies are weak and malfunction at the slightest touch."

"How can mankind be a wonderful spawn of evolution if it isn't able to live in unity, and at the top of the chain. Suicide, murder, delinquency, incest, ignorance, racism and much, much more pathetic idiocy!"

The tectonic rivulets begin to spit and rage fire across the clouds as Dais swans past them, dashing off into the thoughts that once destroyed his mind and made him what he is now.

"Myriads of juveniles they are, nothing more. I am sick of the truce between mankind and others. They are like an infection, they spread and plague. I will squash every single child and burn their homes!"

The crimson eyes light up with immense heat and fury, and the wing beats become stronger and stronger.

"Shinigami's offspring is going to protect his pets at all cost, but he will fail, and fall. They sacrificed too much power in mankind and now won't stand a chance against me!"

"The Kishins are inexperienced, but worthy to live and are all I need to eradicate these puny humans. Their own lack of power causes them to fall. Madness, the 'chaos' they fear."

Dais taunts Shinigami, Death the Kid and humanity itself without regrets and in hopes of getting the Great War he seeks. The one war which will bring him his paradise.

"Erratic and illogical thoughts, limitless possibilities and freedom. Infinite ideas rage through their heads but these morals call it a force of evil. Pathetic! Madness is the one solution for all!"

"_WRECKONING_! Yes that will be the force. A cleansing power which will remove and kill all who stand in my way. And then, there will be my paradise."

"The true paradise with countless opportunities! Those who are strong enough to surpass mankind will find their salvation and ransom within my beautiful world!"

Suddenly the roaring and boasting dies, and the mighty Wyrm becomes silent. Only the wing beats and the seething magma continue their sound of destruction.

"Yet, I sense something that does not feel as comfortable as Wreckoning. There lurks an essence beyond my roach that jeopardizes the future."

"Weak pulses of souls crawl through my sensory receptors and forcefully remind me of this pathetic system which my brother once created!"

The incredible energy that rages across his body boils and spits just by thinking of his cursed sibling. Almost blind with rage, the dragon begins to smile.

"Infinite satisfaction shivered down my spine when his skull cracked open and his unworthy soul was devoured to serve as my host and victim."

"My ribcage and its armor can barely hold the raw power that screams and rages from the inside. It wants to come out and put an end to the great thirst for ... souls."

Sudden and swift, the Wyrm darts into the clouds and approaches the earth with immense speed. And now the God of War found a new target. New Delhi.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Deeds of darkness**

The young Meister rages and screams. Her entire body is sore from the strains that keep her on the ground. Notiic is clearly overpowering her physically, but Nila's spirit burns brighter than the mightiest sun.

Incredible despair and fury claws to be released and the Pre-Kishin's mind is about to be thrashed and shattered.

'How can he see into my eyes? Are they open doors? With each gate leading them down into my core … where I've become so numb without a soul.'

Slowly, Notiic senses how Nila's body reaches its limit and the resistance and anger lifts from her body. A faint and stressed smile jumps on Skarachi's face when the young Meister finally stops with her erratic rage.

'My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold and it will remain frozen until I find it and lead it back home.' Nila's thoughts remain unnoticed by Notiic and the others.

Nila feels how she is dashing off into her own world again. The same feeling she had when she almost died by hiding from Shibusen. And all because one wretched god once incited her mother's demise.

The fresh and warm essence of life streamed down from her open throat as her mother collapsed between the fire and madness. Asura had taken countless lives, and that without lifting a finger.

Incredible fury boiled within Nila and finally, the young girl made her decision. Fight fire with fire. The youngest Pre-Kishin of her time, Nila had murdered hundreds of innocents.

However, Shibusen was aware of her doing and she had to hide. Frozen and imprisoned in that stasis cell for more than 800 years. Eventually, Nila is able to visualize HER again.

There, the beautiful woman she saw before. Her dainty figure hasn't changed. Nila can't let her eyes off the female. Her feminine appearance paralyzes her from the very first moment on. Nila's mind begins to fantasize about all kinds of things. She feels debauched.

Her gold, transparent eyes are still so innocent and ecstasizing. "mmhmm, Nila. Join me …" she says sultry. "Join me, she said." thinks Nila aloud, not caring if she could have heard it too.

The way she said it with her voice made it so very irresistible for Nila. She starts to think about what would happen if …. Suddenly, a voice in her head becomes louder and louder.

'Power!' "Yes that's what the voice in my head says. Reach for power. More. But that's madness!" 'Madness? Isn't that the ransom which WE seek? Ransom. Yes you want ransom, and I want power. It all fits together! Join her! DO IT!'

Nila floats within the empty space, motionless, debating with the voice in her head. While she is busy thinking with a head full of irrational thoughts, the woman leans closer, pulling Nila's head to hers. 'There! Take her!' shouts the voice.

Nila looks into her eyes as it is such tempting situation. 'So real, so authentic.' A world where she didn't have to hide her inclinations to kill and devour, destroy and annihilate everything in sight.

The taste of delicious madness, warm blood and cracking bones between palms and insanity kept her alive. And it is in that moment of appetent and mental rage that their lips met.

Once they did, Nila is overwhelmed by the feeling. Still she is able to analyze every sensation in that tempting moment. Electrifying, sensual and lustful. The woman feels warm, lithe and lissom, shifting perfectly into in front of Nila.

But despite her warm body, her breath is incredibly cold. Very cold. "It's like kissing an ice maiden" thinks Nila.

The kiss broke and she smirked maliciously at Nila, eyes glowing like amber in a mysterious flash. Something is greatly disturbing the Pre-Kishin in this situation, she sensed how the woman manages to get under the desperate Meister's defenses.

And now, she really couldn't think straight. Her hands itched for the kill, her throat for the woman's flesh, needing to give into insanity and release this pressure, win a new perspective on the circumstance but as they are still standing, she doesn't dare to break out.

The lust and hunger are becoming unbearable for Nila, and she tries to find a neat way out of this. "If you keep up with this, I will have to satisfy my hunger …." Nila leaned close, breathing the words against her naked skin. "Mmmhmm. That sounds so … dangerous, Nila. Show me … how you will …". Her voice sounds so randy and wanton alike.

'ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

There! There is it, again. The sense of erratic madness and bottomless terror within her mind. The voice is becoming louder, her control is slipping. "I would be happy to continue this conversation, another time."

Nila grins at the woman and has a very pleasant thought with her on the ground, gashed open and her warm blood streaming across the ground. Nila's hands twitch for the kill, again. "… fucking. I'm losing it!" snarls Nila in her thoughts.

"…. awww why?" The woman keeps smiling at Nila and steps to the Meister's side. Her hands suddenly squeeze Nila's in a gently manner. The Pre-Kishin can't shake the feeling of, a sudden paranoid thought speeds through. "She won't let me. She won't. This lust, it's killing me!"

Nila's motionless grin hasn't changed during her inner conflict. It was still stupid smile, pointless, as she watches her. But then she turns to the woman with a soft grin. She gently squeezes back.

Suddenly, a door appears in the midst of nowhere. From the first room, the woman led her consort into a new room. "Here? What's the difference from the other area?"

The woman leers, looking at Nila in that way that suggests she knows exactly why they are here. Tables, chairs, as if a living room popped out of the darkness.

"If I could just … hunger … argh" is the Meister's first thought, but the woman interrupts. "This place seems more comfortable to you? Also..." Nila suddenly smiles brightly. "Oh, what could you be thinking?" The woman's sexual desire hasn't fainted, in fact, it grows stronger.

Her smile becomes lustful and she leans in. "Well … I am thinking ..." says the woman with a lustful tone, and she throws Nila down the ground, throwing herself against her and softly fondling Nila's face.

The feeling is even more tempting than before. Not like a short thrill, more like putting one's tongue to a battery, then keeping it there as the power and tension slowly goes up and down.

Nila's mind is out of control. Her thoughts aren't flowing right. "Kill? Sex? Do both? Her flesh, so warm and tasty. No … ?" Suddenly a piercing pain can be sensed. 'MORE! MORE!' shrieks the voice.

The sensation of the moment wins over and she fully accepts the woman's tongue. She is lost in excitation overload as something sinuous and tingly wraps around her tongue. "It feels so … awkward."

"And it tastes ... tastes like-" '!' rages the voice, again. There is a sudden explosion inside Nila's brain. When the Pre-Kishin finally suppresses the voice and returns after a moment of being lost, she realizes that the woman is sensually grinding against her.

Nila feels how streams of lust and madness crawl out of the woman's hand, through her head, and down into her entire body. Nila begins to understand as her mind suddenly snaps.

'Take her! Do her! OBTAIN POWER!' yells the voice, again. "NO!" screams Nila and throws the woman off. "What kind of sick game is this?" demands the Pre-Kishin. Suddenly the seducer laughs manically.

She grins at the Meister like a moron. With that single touch to her cranium, she is able to understand what she has been missing this whole time. She's a succubus. And she has something inside her.

That kiss, that tongue. That was something of her entering Nila's mouth. "Her grinding made me fall for her, blindfold. Way to go Nila." Nila senses something inside her now. It is moving, trying to take her over, and dominate the Pre-Kishin's being.

It is lacerating her body and mind, devouring her from the insides whilst Nila has the need to taste the woman's blood, feel her body and hear her moan. She starts chuckling but it soon escalates into a full maniacal laughter.

The insanity is getting the better of Nila. But the succubus isn't done, she triggers the sensation again, as Nila grabs her hand and spins her around, pressing her harder onto the ground.

"Enough! Show yourself, succubus!" roars Nila angrily, finally free from the paralyzing and disturbing game the demon has played. She held the demon there with one hand, her other hand a clenched fist.

"I bet you taste good …" The demon says it with utmost enthusiasm, her tongue sticking out and playing along the incisors in a vicious manner. She wasn't the least bit frightened by Nila's threat, even as the fist comes towards her.

"mmmhmmm … I do?" She almost moans it back and the demons within Nila begin to twist again. Nila groaned and brings her fist down. A miss.

Suddenly the woman's hand transmutes into a mighty talon and it slowly crawls up towards Nila. It barely touches her pale collar bone as suddenly, Nila feels something streaming through her body, halting any further motion.

A small pellet of blood appears and Nila begins to sweat with arousal. The piercing pain from the demons is so wonderfully hideous and her smooth skin is just screaming at the demon to be cut, demanding to be ruptured.

Slowly, the succubus draws the claw down her body. It slices easily through her frozen dress, into the naked skin, along her exposed chest, leaving just a line of red. The clutch continued, slightly shifting to the side to meet her hips.

Nila is huffing and puffing now and a hand reaches up to her head. At the slightest touch, the Pre-Kishin's madness manifests, the voice becomes louder than explosions, the horrible pain expands into her mind. Truly a stimulus satiation for body and spirit.

Nila feels numb and insentient. The only thing she senses is where the demon is lovingly cutting her skin. Slowly her body is recapturing its awareness. The clutch disappears.

There is screaming. Nila's throat feels barren, it must be her screaming. But there is another voice piercing the silence. She was screaming in pleasure, too. Pleasure ... this incredible pain is superb in its torture.

Nila's mind and body adjusts to the new perception, addicted to the sensation. She is screaming out in uncontainable rapture, arousing the insanity more and more. The Meister's screams turn into unsteady panting breaths.

She experiences how the voice is winning control, the more she is being devoured by this madness. Nila can't feel her own flesh and bones. The demons start to move again, her screams are dying down.

"NILA WAKE UP!" That voice is different! It's Kenji!

Wildly punching and jumping, Nila comes back to her senses and sees how Kenji and the rest of her friends stand around her bed, eyeing her with concern.

"Wha-what happened? Oh hell, my head hurts!" says Nila, rubbing her cranium and utterly confused.

Notiic is also in the room, sitting on the bed next to Nila's and watches how the moon slowly crawls up. "During the radio report about Dais' attack, you suddenly went berserk."

The Weapon stands up and slowly motions towards the Pre-Kishin. "Get her stuff ready, or we will miss our last chance to catch a fairy for Upotio." exclaims Skarachi with a plain vox.

Stress and despair have lifted, but a great worry remains around Nila and her friends. But now it is more important to catch the last boat, or they'll have to wait another week.

Another week on this remote place, far away from the cruel events and destiny forging adventures.

Upotio, the star of airports. And New Delhi's greatest invention ...

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tainted, Promised.**

„Do you believe in war? The Great War? Or is the great war only incited through your faith. Do you really believe in a war?"

"Have you ever experienced how your god raises his voice, spreads his command and you blindly follow like a peon?"

"Yes, I doubt that. Is your faith really strong enough to not question how there can be another deity that wages war against your god?"

"Then go forth and join the slaughter! The holy war, this is not about religion, this is about raw power and control! And now march and fight!"

"But don't marvel when the fury you sow is reaped with force and rage! Don't be surprised when the havoc and mayhem break down and drown you in despair!"

These chanted lines still dance in Nila's mind. And that woman, the seductive succubus with her spoiled and filthy fantasy almost managed to corrupt the Pre-Kishin. Now, Nila observes the sleepy moon as it slowly raises it clumsy might into the sky.

Who is she? How was she able to enter Nila's realm of fantasy. The demon was tainting her with filthy ideas and corrupting her sentiment.

Great disappointment shrouds the Meister's body. Now she is not even able to protect her own fantasy from demons. How is she suppose to kill Asura then?

Blue, soft and comforting rays grasp for the Earth's surface and envelope the fairy with their beauty. Cold and powerful waves of water smash against the boat's hull, carrying the craft across the deep blue sea.

Spoiled with a mystic atmosphere, Nila shifts as the water motions. A stimulating and relaxing cycle casts the Meister and the element into trance and cruel memories are lost in oblivion.

"How do you feel?" queries Notiic. The autonomous Weapon sits on the ship's rail and lets her legs dangle. "I'm okay … I think." replies Nila, her voice sore and uncertain.

"Sealed away for 800 years and thrown into a new world with technology, Shibusen and friends isn't really a good way to start for an isolated semi-god like you. I bet your thought pattern is ruptured."

The way Notiic says it just hits the spot, and all Nila can do is let tears flow down her cheeks and nod in silence. "Yeah, that's how every one feels who has experienced a Kishin's power. The insanity successfully deadens one's feelings."

Nila looks up to Notiic with awe and distress. "Deadens one's feelings?" A pair of blank eyes meets another one, and both look at each other for a seemingly endless time before the first motion breaks the halt.

"The three Kishins. Exodus, Darkurai and Veijka. They are numb and insentient towards everything, they are literally drowning in their insanity as if it is a red sea of chaos and disorder."

"Beyond salvation and sense." Notiic's explanation echoes in Nila's ears, and for the first time in her life the young girl regrets her own chosen path. "I-I don't want to …" Suddenly Notiic begins to laugh.

"You want to retreat? Don't be ridiculous! The insanity inside of you is boiling with such a power at times that I have to wonder why not one of the madness attracted immortals showed up so far."

Puzzled, Nila isn't able to comprehend the message to its fullest. "What do you mean, Notiic?" The addressed Weapon ceases her laughter and replaces the smile with a stern and cold expression.

"The moment Asura was revived was so tragic because many other beings were stirred up from their slumber as well. Asura radiated enough madness that countless witches and other monsters began to roam our planet."

"Shinigami-sama's ancient enemies, but with his death none were freed." Nila lifts her right eyebrow and cocks her head with confusion. "But Death the Kid is his son and replacement, isn't he?"

A powerful gust roars over the fairy and their hair forcefully engages a dance with the ice cold blast of air. Without to shiver from the cold, Notiic lets her legs still dangle, unlike Nila who is slowly turning into a snowman.

"Death the Kid is his heir, but he isn't ready for that burden. Kid is no match for Dais, or one of the Kishins and as long as that remains, none is free. Dais could pierce through any veil any moment and destroy whatever we hold dear."

Before Nila can respond with a saddened sigh, Notiic jumps off the rail and claps the Pre-Kishin's shoulder, almost causing her to fall from the fairy. "Who cares! Only an hour left and we are in Upotio, I bet Momo won't shut up when she sees all the flashy lights!"

Shocked and shaken to the core, Nila grasps for the rail and can barely hold herself above the dark blue water. Angrily cussing, the young Meister is pulled up again by her attacker. "Sorry." smiles Notiic with incredible innocence in her eyes.

In front of Notiic's quarters stands a figure. She wears a red sundress with a little autumn leaf pattern around the hem. Her eyes are ivy-green and her pupils are horizontal slits. She wears her black hair in ponytails that reach to her waist. Her skin is a light caramel color.

Although there are barely light rays, Notiic easily identified Momo. "Momo …" sighs Notiic, realizing what is about to come. "You promised me!" demands the young girl. "Fine … fine." Slight annoyance crawls out of Notiic's throat. Rubbing her eyes with force and groaning, Skarachi takes Momo onto her lap prepares for the promised story.

Momo's eye shine and sparkle with excitement and curiousity as Notiic's lips finally begin to motion, however the first lines aren't really what the girl expected. "I am really thinking about tossing you off the fairy, but then I will have Nila and Kenji on my tail like some annoying hair balls. Bah ... fine fine!"

And so, the younger Weapon carefully listens to every word that escapes Skarachi's mouth. Momo's entire focus rests in her ears and Notiic continues the tragic adventure she once experienced.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Kishin's onslaught.**

"Do I really … have to?" Notiic's question is filled with discomfort and sadness, but Momo's curiosity pierces through her reasoning and the young girl begs for the next chapter. Skarachi sighs.

"Fine, but don't wonder if I get … emotional …" Notiic's head slowly sinks onto Momo's, and as her chin touches the girls hair, Momo senses how cold and shaken Notiic is.

But before Momo could raise her voice and prevent Notiic from chronicling about a past and cruel adventure, the autonomous Weapon begins. 'Too late!' bights Momo in her thoughts.

Cries, blood and merciless brutality dominated the entire scenery at the beach for seemingly endless moments. And then … then … she arrived.

The gargantuan machinery ceased its thunder and hammering, the snickering died and the laughter came to a halt. And as the last of the Rikishin falls dead to the ground, the bat-like creature twitching and jerking with the last beats of life in it, the real monster raised its body.

Medusa Gorgon stood on top of the contraption, eyeing her adversaries. "Shibusen! Are you here to play executioner?" taunted the snake witch.

Stein hindered Rakira at her next move and instead made a step towards the witch. "We have no interest in killing you, Medusa!" exclaimed the maniacal doctor, irony and despite poising his tongue.

The eyes of a snake and a dancing tongue with dripping venom, Medusa began to chuckle. Her shoulders slowly stopped to motion, and she lifted her finger into the sky.

"Wreckoning? Ha! He's beyond your reach … beyond mine." replied the witch. Her reptile eyes turned blank as the cursed word crawled out of her throat and almost caused her to joke on it.

Suddenly Sid guffawed and claps his thigh. "Has playing god made you a coward, Medusa?" Enraged and challenged, the witch jumps off and in spite of the astonishing height lands safely on the ground.

Mere centimeters disconnected her from the zombie warrior and Medusa released a savage snarl and hiss. A smile then showed up on her face and she took a seat in her snake-like chair like a goddess.

"Perhaps there is a way, but you need to get into the Wreckoning god's lair on Iceland. And that won't be easy." Shifting from left to right over and over again, the witch incited Rakira and her weapon partner to foul actions.

"She's just setting up a trap, and that right in front of us. Let's just end this, curses!" complains Rakira. The powerful Meister clenched her teeth and could barely hold herself under control.

Stein turned his head to face Notiic and Rakira and eyes in shock as the autonomous Weapon and Rakira and her partner launched an attack against Medusa. Sid and Nygus just stood there paralyzed from the sudden actions.

"Damnit!" yelled Stein. He then began to sprint alongside the others and as they are followed by Sid, the team closes in on Medusa. But before the first strike could have landed, the witch hauled herself on top of the mechanical monster again.

"Hahaha, juveniles and fools alike!" taunted the witch once more. The contraption began to motion and roar again and more Rikishin emerged from the ground. "Blasted! Run for it, they are too many!" shouted Sid.

"No this is our chance! We can strike the cursed witch here and -" "AAAARGH" Notiic's statement is cut short by a loud cry of agony and the team watched in horror as Sid fell to the ground and a massive amount splashed into sight.

"Oh my god! Sid-kun!" screamed Nygus, but before the Weapon could transmute and aid, the knife suddenly bursted into myriads of shards and pieces. Notiic was paralyzed, shocked and stunned as she saw how the blade shards fell to the ground.

Nygus was dead, and Sid heavily wounded. But by what? "What the hell is going oooon?" screamed Rakira with fury and launched her powerful weapon into a mass of Rikishin. More purple liquid was spilled and the ground was becoming pregnant with it.

"YYAAARGH!" The piercing shriek came from Stein's direction and as Rakira motions her head, she saw how Stein's chest was penetrated by multiple of Medusa's snake-like tentacles. "Vector … storm!" follows as the injured Meister crashed on the ground.

'How can she be so swift and lethal?' But before Notiic could come to a conclusion, she felt how the witch charged towards her and was barely able to dodge a massive flurry of vectors which instead pierced into a crowd of Rikishin, instantly killing the victims.

'She enhanced her own body and soul with some of her experiments!' Rakira, her partner, Notiic and a few others were the best in Chain resonance and as such, their entire community shifted into thoughts as Rakira was finally able to focus the fusion.

Although young students are taught that every single link must fully focus, Rakira has the ability on such a high level that she can instead pull more members into her own resonance. 'So we are fighting against a super-Medusa?' replied Notiic.

"Haaaaahahahaaaaaaa dance you muppets!" sang Medusa as she hauled another powerful attack against her adversaries. Heaps of dark purple arrows pierce into the sand and dusty ground as the Meister and Weapons dodged.

'She'll never get away with this!' raged Notiic with fury. 'Don't! Skarachi no!' Rakira's attempt failed and the angry autonomous Weapon ran up to the witch, dodging countless arrows as Notiic acrobatically motioned along the contraption.

Finally reached the top, Notiic's left leg forms into a massive club with elongated spikes. But before the witch and the Weapon could engage a fierce duel, both pause as a sudden sensation poisons their minds.

A cold shiver runs down on Notiic's body as if liquefied ice crawled down from her shoulders to her spine. "Watch those idiosyncrasies! Watch all the idiots fall on me! Running out of ways to get out of the way! And now desperately fight for a lost cause, amusing!"

Laughter. Someone was laughing at the fighting and Rakira felt how an incredible amount of madness boiled up in her. "Aaah!" Suddenly Rakira's Weapon partner became incredibly hot and with burned fingers, the Meister released her grip.

As the powerful flail smashed onto the ground, the chain resonance broke and Notiic sensed how Rakira's and her partner's presence faded away. She felt lost and disorientated but as Skarachi looked at Medusa she noticed that the witch wasn't less concerned.

"How …" whispered Medusa with a blank tone and an emotionless gaze towards the sky. And there he was, casting rage and madness with every beat of his dark, angelic wings. Exodus, the uncanniest of the Kishins.

There was a chilling wind at the top of the contraption. It was utterly silent, except for the sound of wind blowing leaves through the misty grey air. On the flatter side the army of Rikishins stood, not with their usual lust to spill blood, but with reluctance.

On the shaky side of the construct the erratic angel stood, dark and still. Its silhouette almost disappeared between the gadgets. They felt this was not going to be their usual fight. The crew around the injured Stein had heard tales about epic duels about the great Wyrm of Wreckoning fighting the maddened Angel of insanity.

But such tales were rare and fearsome. The Angel was known to be as bad as Dais if not worse, as he too destroyed cities and he too is as merciless to both immortals and mortals. The Rikishin forces knew that history was to repeat itself if these arrogant creatures would clash again, and they didn't like the thought of it.

Below the Angel stood Medusa and Notiic, barely realizing what god was floating in front of them, demanding a duel. "How dare you defile my atmosphere with your mere presence!" snarled Medusa without hesitation.

She walked towards the centre of the peak and as she lifted her head, Medusa spoke with a husky low voice that carried even towards the sea. "You foolish angel! Why do you persist in fighting! Aren't all the things you will receive when you join my ranks enough? And don't you have as much reason to fight Shibusen as I do?"

"This is your last chance, I don't care what Dais said, if we fight; I will destroy you!" Notiic stood in midst of the heated conversation and not knowing what to expect. "Fighting mere mortals has made you arrogant Medusa, I am not mortal, remember that." replied Exodus.

"I hate your do-good moral and your I'm so good attitude, let's see how good you do dead! You can serve your insanity in the afterlife!" raged Medusa and clenched her fists.

Suddenly the witch was enveloped with snakes and vector lines; her eyes were filled with hatred as she lunged forward. The wicked witch was unleashed… "Foolish woman." whispered Exodus, as he drew his swords.

Medusa jumped in the air and came down, swirling like a tornado made out of lethal blades of dark magic. Without effort, Exodus bowed with his head to dodge the incoming attack. Medusa, being addicted to the sway of magic, went completely berserk.

Wielding her magic and snakes wildly towards her opponent, she crushed everything that was unlucky enough to be in the way. Exodus used inhuman velocity to dodge the attacks. He drew Medusa off from the contraption and closer to the edgy Rikishin army.

"I GOT YOU NOW, YOU DANCING LITTLE MAGGOT!" Shouted Medusa after crushing a truck sized Rikishin with her dark witchcraft. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Dozens of Rikishin and Veanthropes were launched in the air by Medusa who was fanatically trying to hit Exodus.

The moral of Stein's crew finally broke when Exodus almost instantly appeared on top of the injured Sid who was promptly smashed into the ground by a massive vector. Squalling in mental pain, Rakira and Notiic simultaneously collapse on the ground they stood.

Medusa stopped for an instant to watch her army retreat. "Getting tired of running yet?" She asked with an evil grin. "Never tired enough to wipe that smirk of your face, it makes you look even more disgusting then you a..." Medusa didn't wait for Exodus to be finished and lurked in with a swing of her snake tail.

Exodus was catapulted into the sky, flying straight through the machinery, which collapsed on impact. Medusa laughed contented. "This is even easier than I imagined."

She heard a chuckle behind her. "Don't get your hopes up already, witch. I'm not dead yet." Unfazed, the witch slowly turns her body and faces the Kishin again. "Well, let's get down to business than…. No more running" said the witch with a smile.

But before the next clash could occur, Notiic's senses eventually collapse to the immense madness radiation and savagery the two adversaries unleash. The last picture in her mind is how Rakira crawls up to Notiic and tries to shake her numb body.

With tears in her eyes, Raki pulls Skarachi in a last attempt to escape the showdown.

"But you all made it!" Momo's attempt to cheer Notiic up isn't really working, as Skarachi's blank and depressed expression remains. "Well …" mutters the autonomous Weapon.

"I don't know what happened after, I only know that Rakira and her partner survived … unlike Sid and …" Before Notiic could name all of the casualties, she is cut short by a soft touch of Momo's hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Skarachi." The innocence, the hope and the twisted happiness of the young Momo begin to make an impact. Notiic smiles just as wicked as Momo does all the time and at last the tears fade away.

The duo then sees how Mikune stands at the prow of the fairy and eyes the silent water with Damion. "This looks so cool!" exclaims Damion with shiny eyes. "Yeah!" replies Mikune. Both are being pulled into astonishment at the beauty of the sea.

The crystal clear element shrouds fears into oblivious and washes over one's body with its natural beauty and toxic, paralyzing and stunning its victims with comfort.

Suddenly Notiic jumps up and Momo almost kisses the ground. "Alright! Not long and we are in New Delhi, Upotio! Get your behinds ready and gear on!" yells Skarachi with a flurry of happiness.

'This woman is so hellish bipolar!' snarls Momo in her thoughts. Mikune and Damion turn around and see how Momo is barely able to stand up and Notiic already jumps over the entire fairy, again.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Angel's Story.**

However, Mrs. Skarachi's story wasn't over.

Although Notiic lost consciousness and Rakira managed to escape with the remaining survivors of the fellowship, the fight didn't end just here.

As another lethal vector snake swung down, the entire machinery lit up. Not like fire, but like gold. Medusa froze and stared towards the eyes of the angel. His eyes shined like suns and after moments the witch couldn't see anything but light.

The light dimmed and Medusa reopened her eyes. "What in Witchcraft's name is this?" She whispered with a dreadful look carved on her face. As she looked around, she saw she was standing on a giant deserted platform on a mountain, which was connected to stairs that led to a gigantic structure.

At first glance, the Academy can be said to have a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. Standing on a large platform which can be accessed by a long line of white steps, the school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and a very specific mask.

The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in colour. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. Strangely, the flames of these candles never go out, and the candles never shorten.

The Academy's most distinguishing feature however are the three large skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side are smaller and have slanted eyes.

The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serve as the school's main entrances. At the top of the school hover three strange black orbs which could possibly resemble Asura's ancient prison, or a wicked mirror to Sanzu's godlike powers.

The sight of which made her tremble because she felt the power that was stored within those walls. Medusa stopped breathing for an instant. "This can't be!" As she realized, she was standing in front of the Shibusen academy of the death god Shinigami-sama himself. Around the mountain on which the Academy was located was complete emptiness, like a perimeter.

Medusa saw enormous structures appearing on the horizon all around her. As she rehabilitated from the shock of being on the most dangerous place possible for a witch like her, she started to regain her sense.

"How did he do this? Kishins can't teleport on such distances" Medusa reasoned to herself.  
'This must be a mind trick of some kind, trying to intimidate me by putting me here. I will give that coward what he deserves!' Medusa started to regain her confidence again.

"Yes a mind trick, that's all, we are still in my domain!" Suddenly she heard wings, as she turned the witch saw Exodus landing in the middle of the platform, but he didn't notice Medusa. In fact, the Kishin looked straight through her, he looked in the sky with an absent look, with silver in his eyes instead of the insane red.

Dark shapes appeared on the platform, and when Medusa looked up, she saw hundreds of Meisters and Weapons descending on the platform. Sid, the entire Death Scythe group and many more disembarked from the helicopters, forming a circle around Exodus. Then, the gate of the Academy opened.

With armour shining like silver, more guardians swarmed out of the building and slowly moved in two lines towards the Angel-Kishin. Between the lines walked Shibusen's greatest Meister, Dr. Stein, accompanied by the autonomous Weapon Notiic and the Kataki leader Ascard.

"So you have come home at last after all this time." said Ascard, the tone matched the hatred that was in his eyes. "Are you that desperate to die, exiled angel?"

"That's what Noah and his lackeys said…" replied Exodus with a smile, still standing in the same position as the moment he landed. "… Just before I cut off his head." The Meister's eyes grew even darker as far that was possible. "Why have you come here?"

"To kill Shinigami." Exodus said calmly. "Than its time to end your cursed life!" And with a snap of Ascard's finger, the Shibusen forces started moving towards the exiled Kishin.

Several thoughts were running through Medusa's mind. 'What was going on here? And why was she witnessing it?' The Meisters and Weapons that closed in first were the first ones to die, Exodus drew his dual blades faster then Medusa could notice.

Before the heavily armored Kataki leader lowered his hand, thirty of his men lay dead on the ground. Ascard looked somewhat confused at the dead bodies and than furiously shouted "Blast him!" An inferno of fire, bolts, energy, explosive rounds and soul enhanced beams shrugged through the air.

The middle of the platform was drawn out of sight by the smoke and the red gloom of explosions. Out of the smoke two wings attached to a dark silhouette emerged in the air. As Exodus hovered above the platform he put his hands together and fired a silver beam down, which on impact morphed into a large shockwave expanding on the entire platform.

When the blast passed the entire platform was empty, except for less than a few figures. "I see your time as a powerful Kishin has taught you well." said Stein with a wicked smile. "But this madness must now cease!"

Ascard assembled his brute force and smited Exodus out of the sky with a kick fueled by fierce velocity, at the same time Rakira's Weapon morphed his wings and the duo rushed towards Exodus, who was falling. They intercepted and lifted Exodus up to launch him down.

The angel lay broken on the platform, the silver in his eyes dying, when Stein walked up to him through the silver mist. "Tell me why, after all these years, you decided to betray those who cared the most for you?" The Kishin slowly cocked his head to face the Meister.

"After you annihilated Dallas and went insane, we let you live because of all that you have done for Shinigami-sama, not a mistake we will make again, I may add." smiled the doctor with satisfaction in his eyes and promptly lit up a cigarette.

"He didn't come here to destroy Shinigami-sama." The voice of Rakira was soft, but intense, leaving no doubt that though she may not be as present as the group surrounding the Kishin, she certainly was in charge. "He came to make a martyr out of himself."

Notiic was unable to hide her surprise. "He what?" Sid and the others also wondered. "He knew he wouldn't be able to kill Shinigami-sama, he knew his fate when he came here." said Rakira seriously, as she looked at Exodus with his silver eyes.

"Still the question remains why do you want to die, fighting a god?" The addressed Angel began to smirk. "Dallas was under attack by the dregs of Arachne, I was the one who repelled them and banished the Greater Immortal Dok'Thual back to the warp he came from, but Asura appeared and opened my eyes."

"As selfish and arrogant as Shinigami is, he would try to take credit for this, and send me on a mission to die afterwards. I managed to survive their ambush, however. I think you can imagine my annoyance when I came back, so I turned the city into a heap of ash and cinder."

"You know what happened next, Shinigami exiled me. He took away my purpose, which to you mortals may not seem a big deal, but for us immortals it's all we have to live our immortal lives for. But then my purpose was restored by a deity what wields power beyond your comprehension."

The Angel began to laugh and jerk with fury and joy. "The first generation Kishin Asura revealed to me my true destiny. A chosen deity to rule this world, who would fight the same God which I despised. But after a while he vanished, my purpose of destroying the Death god remained, but without the strength to for fill it."

Exodus' laughter turned into whispering. "I cannot live while Shinigami still takes breath, and since I cannot have my vengeance anymore, I will die trying." Suddenly Stein shows great anger and spits his smoke on the ground, stomping on it afterwards.

"Like a heretic, to speak of disposing Shinigami-sama, you are not an angel, you are evil. To destroy evil is my sole purpose, prepare to face justice!" Stein could hardly control himself as he spoke in rage. "Justice? You arrogant greedy selfish sons of whores really think you can judge the universe?" hissed the Angel angrily.

The platform started trembling. "Your purpose is to destroy your evil, mine is to get rid of you vermin." The silver mist cleared up, but wasn't replaced by the dark sky. The Meister's face went from rage to blank as he stared at the angel, whose appearance started to change.

"Those whom evil are done do evil in return!" As the Kishin slowly stood up, his wings were turning black and a veil of darkness was slowly wrapping around him. But this was not what made the party lose confidence. His eyes lit up like dark gold, the ones that Medusa recognized just before being dropped into this scenery.

"Dark angel!" whispered Ascard, and in a blink he was gone. Rakira assembled her chain resonance once again to attack. But Exodus spread his wings and the dark veil rushed with amazing speed towards the poor, surprised Meister. Notiic looked in horror to Rakira, whose body sunk to the ground with screams of agony in the veil.

"Oh … my …" gulped Medusa. Exodus turned towards the grand Meister, who raised his Scythe without any hope it would make any difference. "You may kill me, but you are still no match for Shinigami-sama himself." He said with an unconfident voice.

"Maybe not alone, but I feel that this… transformation created new ways, besides; you will help Me." exclaimed the Kishin. The Meister started to smile. "Baka! A foolish thing to ask from his most loyal!" Exodus returned the smile. "I have heard that one a lot of times, but it always ends the same. I can be very persuasive."

In an instant he was standing in front of Stein, laying his hand on his head. Medusa didn't understand what was happening, but the moment Exodus laid his hand on the Meister, he froze and started to scream in agony. Blood came out of the doctors eyes as he dropped on his knees.

"Stop, please!" shouted Stein in pain. "I will never tell you how you stand a chance!" As the last of Stein's vigor faded away, the drained Meister succumbed to unconsciousness and smashed onto the ground. "A pity." said Exodus with a sadistic smile. He removed his hand from the Meister, who has already collapsed on the ground.

"To match Shinigami-sama, you first have to defeat the other Kishins and … you must become a higher being." Rakira's voice was faint and dying, but Exodus' inhuman senses easily picked up the weak melody of her voice.

The woman shook heavily as she spoke. "Within the library, ancient writings speak of a demonic being of awesome power, with a name one can only speak with a cursed tongue. It is said that if a Kishin defeats the enemy of all creation, he will transform into this mighty being."

The Angel-Kishin turned his back on Stein and started to reason to himself. "Interesting…" The golden glow in his eyes flickered. "And what should be the enemy of all cr-…" While Exodus was sunk in his thoughts, Notiic, whom gathered enough courage, jumped in and lifted her mace above her head. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as her spiked weapon came down with dazzling speed.

"Yes!" shouted Medusa in joy, but her joy washed away when the mace stopped in mid air. Notiic shivered, she looked down to her waist to see the handles of two swords come out. "I … have failed." She said while shocks went trough her body. "And Shinigami has failed you!" replied Exodus.

"You are all a bunch of weak cowards!" The Kishin drew his swords out of the injured Weapon, who dropped down to the ground, perhaps never to stand up again. "Look what you have become." said the intense voice, with a volume that could be heard over kilometres.

"You have been consumed by madness, you do not see that it is not justice that you want, but to kill all those who have hurt your ego!" Ascard re-appeared on the platform accompanied by Shinigami-sama himself. "We will not allow him to live" said Ascard to his company

"Even as a dark angel, he is no match for us." Shinigami observed the conversation unfazed and motionless. "Two against one, how brave." grinned Exodus. "Why don't you wait until I become ascended?" Suddenly Shinigami's skeletal eyes motioned. "Abomination, we will not let you!"

The duo had surrounded Exodus while Shinigami spoke, and now shifted into battle positions. They slowly started moving towards him, each of them ready to destroy this heretic that wanted to kill the guardian of law and order.

Exodus's eyes started to shine again. "I will find and destroy the enemy of all creation!" The shining became stronger and stronger. "And than I will have my vengeance!" shouted the Kishin furiously. Out of nowhere he looked straight at Medusa and the shining became unbearable.

As the witch opened her eyes, she was standing on the contraption again, staring in the dark eyes of Exodus. She shivered as it slowly started to make sense why Exodus arrived and wanted to fight her so bad.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Reunion endangered.**

The rocky mountain at the centre of the city is hiding between enormous buildings and is barely able to become noticed. On the peak of the old giant rests a fragment of old history which has been forgotten by all the inhabitants.

New Delhi is too young and jumpy to sense ancient relics, for that the metropolis has more lights and energy exhaust than civilians. Even the city's name itself doesn't really present much information about its past.

At least one chronicles the forgotten time behind closed doors. And so, the population has long cast away the knowledge of how to climb the behemoth. Regardless though. The city is too busy raging and dancing within its streets and business lights.

"This is … amazing." says Damion with eyes bigger than his head. The incredible, stunning beauty of thousands of lights cutting the sky present a festival one will not forget. All colors they can imagine fuse with others, forming august rainbows of artificial glory.

The buildings seemingly don't stop growing in size and height, as for Mikune slowly believes that the largest of them really reach to the clouds. Although their ship still has quite a distance to the colorful leviathan, they hear industrial music.

Racing cars, deep bass, cranes, myriads of people, concerts, aircrafts, they all sum up to a deafening volume which can be heard even miles away. The city roars with power and glory as it still grows and evolves.

Eventually Momo sees how a titanic airplane slowly casts its chassis down to the surface and touches the ground of an airport. And Upotio dwells within the cities' grasp. The amazing construct of mankind, the single greatest invention Shibusen has raised to its feet.

The gigantic towers which the young girl has been dreaming of emit paralyzing lights, commanding the metallic birds into the air and down to the ground again. Thousands if not millions of people travel by plane nowadays and Momo wants to join in that experience.

And every one is eager to wander through the halls of Upotio. Countless stores, beautiful planes and insane acrobatic effort cling to each other and forge the core of the airport. Its efficiency is born through sweat and endurance, by man.

Notiic agrees with Momo, New Delhi breaks all records the team has witnessed so far. Shining and sparkling like a diamond, the city stands against the concealing twilight of the night. It seems as if the moon himself tries to avoid the juvenile sun on Earth.

Eventually their ship reaches the port and without hesitation, Momo launches herself onto the concrete ground of New Delhi and begins to cheer and jump in a vengeance. "Wooooooooooooooooooo!" yells the girl with joy.

"I am going to Upotio. I am going to Upotio. Chaka-chaka boom!" sings Momo. Kenji and Nila, still on the ship, feel how sweat drops crawl down at the back of their heads. "Sigh … I somehow regret bringing her along. Let's hope we can scratch her off the ground if she gets too clingy." comments Kenji.

"Yah …" mutters Nila with only a half-present mind to know it. Suddenly two suitcases catch the duo from behind and launch them off the ship. "Oh, sorry you two! I thought you would turn around just now!" yells Notiic who is still busy firing suitcases from the ship.

"For the love of insanity, she is as daft as a bush!" snarls Nila with imprints of the ground marked in her face. "Agreed." answers Kenji who barely looks any different. "Here catch those then!" shouts the jumpy Weapon across the fairy.

Not aware of even having so many luggages, a rain of suitcases comes crashing down onto the trio. Barely able to catch all of it, Nila, Kenji and Momo eventually stand in most amusing positions, holding their entire set of things.

Mikune and Damion still dangle along the rails and begin to laugh at the sight of the three heavily sweating workers. "Haha, are you alright?" jokes Damion. The Pre-Kishin cocks her head towards the duo and glares at Damion with dark and evil eyes.

"Get your behind down here or I'll tear you in two!" hisses Nila, and the addressed boy feels how an ice cold shiver runs down his spine as Nila's twilight tone echoes in his ears. Mikune begins to laugh even louder as Damion admits defeat to Nila.

After a while, two taxi-cabs appear and the friends sit up. Damion, Mikune and Kenji sit in the first one while Notiic, Nila and Momo share seats in the other car. "Nila." queries Notiic with seriousness tainting her eyes.

The Pre-Kishin turns her head to face Notiic and gives a soft smile. "Are you feeling okay? Or is there another berserk possible? We can't risk winning attention here or we won't be able to find my partner." explains the Weapon.

Nila sighs and shrugs. "Don't worry Mrs. Skarachi! I am fine and I promise it won't happen again!" After a brief moment of appreciation, both look at Momo. The girl has her face forcefully glued onto the car window.

"Momo …" Slight embarrassment crawls in Nila as the cab driver begins to chuckle. The young girl's ears seem numb as she isn't responding. "Momo!" Raising her voice a bit more, Notiic begins to get annoyed.

In the earliest of morning, the team arrives at their apartment which is located in the thick of the furious city. The people, hasty and inpatient, race past the Meisters and Weapons without paying the slightest bit of attention.

"First we'll get some rest. My partner knows of our successful arrival anyway." declares Notiic and immediately releases a big yawn into her pillow. Still wearing her dark green sports suit, the Weapon lets herself crash onto the soft mattress.

Drained and exhausted, the rest of the team seconds Notiic's motion and every one falls into a good and well deserved slumber. The velocity, the lights and the noise from outside clashes against thick walls and protect the team from disturbance.

Only one window hasn't been covered by the shutters and colourful rays of light sneak into the room, gleaming and glinting. Here and then a snore cuts through the air but every single one of them is too tired to sense anything.

Swimming in their dreams, the group awaits the next day and will finally meet this friend of Mrs. Skarachi. Lucian.

Oblivious of the heavy rain that ambushes New Delhi mercilessly, Nila, Kenji, Momo, Mikune, Damion and Notiic are all deep in sleep.

Drop for drop the rain smashes against the protecting roofs and housetops of the city and furiously streams back into the great sea of its origin. The docks are affected not only by the rain but also by the boisterous wind and water.

And there he stood, forsaken and hidden in a dark and grim corner. The falling water clashed against his body and crawled down from his being. However they never reached the ground, the cold liquid vaporized almost instantly.

The immense heat that seethes inside of the shadowy figure shines with incredible power beneath a concealing clothing. Barely able to withstand the warmth, the black rain poncho is about to be scorched, luckily the cool water keeps the clothing alive.

As the tectonic magma boils up in his throat he almost loses his senses and grits his teeth. Mere motions before he would vomit a massive amount of raw energy across the scenery, the figure vanishes into the shades.

The humanoid form demands Dais to focus his rage so the armor does not crack open and releases the true horror. Breathing heavily and steaming, the concealed monster roams into the city, unseen and unnoticed.

Yet, every step he takes leaves a loud hissing behind. Instead of a drenched ground, there appears a dry surface area with the shape of a footprint. However, the dry spot does not appear to be a human footprint.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Between slaves and friends.**

Daylight. Fresh and comforting gusts shift through the drenched city as the rainy storm finally vanished. But the population isn't waking up, because it was never asleep.

A restless industrial monster never ceases, never rests, and never takes a break. The only change the inhabitants notice is the dazzling light emitted by the laughing sun.

Lucian, the mysterious partner Notiic seeks, lives somewhere in the scattered and dumped outskirts of the city.

The grass is brown, polluted by the massive factories that block the sun in the summer mornings. The outlying suburbs around New Delhi are built in two years time, consisting of grey block shaped buildings, residences for the labourers.

Hardly any green is noticeable. Trails from cargo ships cross the smog filled skies. Momo sighs, as she is walking away from Upotio she realized how badly she wanted to get away from this dump.

"Lucian is 57, but he appears to be 15 due to witch anatomy, and works in the factory as a gun checker, he had to pick one gun out of each hundred produced, dismantle it, check it for flaws and than put it back together before the next hundredth gun."

"He got promoted just recently though, I think. Nevertheless, keep your distance! He is pervalicious and won't shy from insults."

Notiic's profile review is very detailed since Lucian himself hates his work and therefore always complains about it on the phone.

"This was harder than it might sound considering 100 guns pass the conveyer belt each 5 minutes. Coming down to approximately 20000 guns a day on just one belt."

After another minute of excessive explanations, Nila and Mikune join Momo's sighing with their own annoyed moaning.

"What's the depressed sighing about?" Notiic turns slowly with a smirk on her face. "Man, I can smell your misery from a mile away, doesn't that give me enough reason to continue?"

"Natural daemon." laughs Kenji. They just turn into a narrow street, dark because the houses around blocked the sun out. "Yeah sorry, it's my duty to keep you brats entertained!" states Notiic, waltzing with triumph in every step.

As they leave the narrow grim buildings behind, they enter a large public square, there is a large crowd in front of the town square with gold shining insignias around it.

Large banners with 'Serve your nation, defend your freedom and claim your place in history. Join the Army!' hang all around the square.

On a heightened plateau a Commissar of the army stands, a large sturdy man with a chest filled with decorations, a pistol on his left and a large sword on his right.

Damion stops for an instant to look. "They started recruiting again, yesterday." mutters Notiic with a dark tone creeping in her throat, followed by despise and disdain.

"Well at least there is something to brighten up this ghastly town." replies Nila sarcastically. "Not too hard with the filth that Lucian's factory spreads." Momo's sigh is harsh, but fitting.

Suddenly Notiic's hand shoots into the air and the Weapon's twisted mood switches to a serious and stern expression. "We are almost there, keep your voices down!"

"You son of a bitch! You are 30 minutes late, 30 fucking minutes! Do you know how much that costs us? Do you know how many people we employ? How much fucking effort it takes to keep this factory going?" The supervisor's head seemed like it was going to explode.

"Well.. I.." mumbles a man with clothes muckier than the dirt on the ground. "Don't answer that you idiot, it was rhetorical, but I didn't expect an illiterate retard like you would understand." grunts the supervisor aggressively.

He is standing so close to the poor worker that he can feel his breath, which smells like paralyzing venom on his face.

"You are out Kevin, get your stuff and fuck off. It's not that hard to replace a fucking gun checker you know?" Mercilessly, the supervisor points towards the exit.

"But sir, I work overtime each day for my girlfriend, you know that. It's even the reason why I got late, I slept four hours yesterday." Kevin looks deep into the eyes of the supervisor.

"Please, you know how important it is that I keep this job. I know you hate me but let me keep the job for my girlfriend's sake." He pleads in a last desperate attempt.

A wicked smile appears on the supervisors face. "So, you are that desperate to keep this job. Well I reckon I could make an exception and let you off with a warning, for your love's sake."

Kevin doesn't know how to respond else but to be struck by surprise by the supervisors sudden change of heart. "Thanks… sir" mutters the young man.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the ass kissing, back to work." The employee walks out of the office onto a large factory floor, he realizes that a lot of the workers have been listening to what was going on.

And who can blame them? Nothing ever happens except for the endless flow of gun parts. Another worker rushes towards him from the cafeteria next to the office of the supervisor.

"Well, who would've thought that that power-hungry maniacal tyrant has feelings." sneers the man to Kevin. "Well put, so you heard the whole thing?" asks Kevin.

"Heard the whole thing? Kind of an understatement, I think we have a new Commissar to be!" The man begins to laugh. "Ah well, glad that's sorted out. You know who's coming by?" asks Kevin's friend anxiously.

"Shibusen agents!" Kevin's already distressed face drops into a fully depressed expression. "Oh, great…" still recovering from the shock, Kevin can't generate the energy to seem enthusiastic.

"I think I'm going to get back to work now." But before the rest of the day could go on as usual, powerful knocking can be heard coming from the main door.

Suddenly the belts stop and the speakers broadcast the work to be halted due to the arrival of very special guests. "The supervisor seems to be in high feather." Kevin lays down his tools and wipes the sweat of his forehead.

"He has such a lust after power, it's just sad." adds the young man. "Line up you imbeciles!" shouts the supervisor. "Make yourself presentable." As the workers line up, the main door opens and a small group of teenagers enter the facility.

They move along the line towards the supervisor. As they reach him, an attractive woman looks at the supervisor, measuring him.

The Supervisor seems to not know how to respond and reaches out his hand just not to seem helpless. Notiic looks at the line from which soft chuckles arise and then to the supervisors hand.

"What is your name and duty?" she asks as she grabs his hand. "Lucio Cron, miss, my duty is to support Shibusen!" replies the supervisor trying to sound more convincing.

"Your duty within this factory." Adds Notiic drily. The chuckling becomes slightly louder and the supervisors head turns red (again). "Yes of course, my duty is to ensure that compound C runs smoothly, by supervising the employees in compound C as well as supervising the manufacturing process taking place."

Notiic smiles faintly. "Very well, let's talk about business?" The supervisor points at his office and patiently waits as the group walks past.

The attitude of the people in line changes, the tension rises as the workers assume that their hard work is going to be claimed by the supervisor, a habit that they are not able to break since they are under his control.

"Well…" smiles the supervisor as he closes the door behind him. "You've always managed to make a comedy out of me. And I am not pleased with that, Notiic."

"LUCIAN!" Tears filled with happiness spawn in Notiic's eyes as she joyfully hugs Lucian after a long time of being separate.

However, Lucian's hands slowly crawl down from Notiic's back towards her behind, and as Nila and the rest obviously notice with big sweat drops on their craniums, they know what will follow.

After an echoing slap roars through the factory that makes the entire staff look at the office room, Lucian distances himself from the woman and clears his throat, pretending that nothing happened anyway.

"You haven't changed." comments the slapped mage. "Neither have you." Despite the glowing hand print of Skarachi, the seriousness hasn't left Lucian.

He carefully eyes the remaining members of the group and after a short observation, gives a rough grunt. "And you come all this way, slap me, because of them?"

"Awwww, I know you are a cold and cruel man, just like the world you live in. You are selfish and distant, generally caring for no one since you feel no one deserves to be cared for."

Carefully, the Weapon nears and begins to play with Lucian's trench coat, slowly crawling up from his chest to his throat and causes the mage to slightly blush.

"With your age you learned to never trust anyone or even show respect. You hate people, so you often just kill anyone who even comes in contact with you. It takes a lot for you to trust someone."

Notiic's chanting voice slowly grows a kinky tone and as her lips slowly come closer to Lucian's, she begins to wickedly smile. Her generous cleavage suits the notion.

"Okay enough! You and your whorish seduction only work because I am tainted with human traits, nothing more!" snarls the heavily blushing supervisor.

Momo and Mikune are both having their eyes kept shot by Kenji and Damion for the given situation. However, Kenji and Damion both suffer from a heavy nose bleeding.

'So shallow ...' grumbles Nila in her mind as she eyes an aroused Lucian and her excited friends during Notiic's dirty play.

Suddenly Kenji feels how someone was pulling on his clothing, and as he looks down for the source, he looks into Mikune's icy eyes. "Why did he introduce himself as Lucio Cron if his name is Lucian, Kenji?"

The witch's naivety knows no halt and thus, Kenji slightly chuckles. "As far as I understand, most people here despise Shibusen. So in order for Lucian to have less stress, he fakes a different identity … or something." Mikune's eyes widen with fascination as Kenji gives his all-explaining idea.

After a twenty minute conversation about the current situation, the newfound group has a new target: Get inside a plane and back to City 1.

Following through the grim city, Dais arrives at a house. This house is not any different from the others in the 500 meter long alley, it is as grey and decayed as the rest only the sign on the door said: K.-C.-…. The last letter is erased.

Suddenly a man appears and sticks the key in the lock and then opens the squeaking door. "Claire, I'm home!" He shouts through the house.

A short moment of mortal curiosity poisons Dais and as he checks that none sees, the concealed deity launches himself on top of the little structure.

Suddenly footsteps echo down the stairs and a little girl comes running down. "Home already? Oh good, it has been such a long time that I've had time to take a look at you!" exclaims Kevin."

"Did that teacher let you go home because of your ill mom? I knew he had some good in him." The young girl begins to smile and hugs the man, eagerly pressing herself against his dirty clothing.

After a moment of silence, Kevin grabs the girl's shoulders and looks deep into her eyes. "How is mom doing?" Slight anxiety follows his voice.

She remains silent as she stares at her father's face. "She didn't recover yet?" The child shakes her head. "Tell me the doc didn't know a cure, not now…" he whispers.

Confusion and disarray taint Dais' tectonic expression as he observers the mortals' embrace. 'What recovery? What does it matter? If she's ill, just remove her and you are rid of the problem.'

"I will not lose her to insanity." The man's voice becomes tense. "I'm going upstairs, I need time to think." As Kevin walks upstairs, he recalls of what he just thought of.

He sure is ready to get out of this place, but to go to war like dad did? He peaks into a dark and silent room. There she rests in bed, bathing in sweat.

She is asleep now, which happens rarely when she isn't suffering from a maddened seizure. The man smiles as he looks at her lying peaceful.

Right there Dais' confusion reaches its peak and his rain poncho ignites. The purified power and heat within his humanoid body break free for what seems like a mere second.

The hissing and biting sounds jump into the walls of the house and Kevin jerks up, wildly looking around in hopes of finding the source of the strange orchestra. "… the hell?" He wonders.

Back into the shades, the Wyrm of Savage snorts cinder and fire. "Idiocy! Devour her soul and the distress ends, in addition he feasts on pure power."

Mankind's naivety, which they call love, just hurts Dais' mind greatly. The philosophy of illusions, wishes and hope meet great disdain within the molten heart of the Wreckoning god.

And now in loss of his dark rain poncho, the glowing, armored monstrosity quickly shifts from one house top to another, leaving burned tiles and damaged huts behind.

The threatening life essence is very close. Somewhere in this dirty suburb are the hearts of the mortals, beating a cursed melody that pain Dais deeply. They carry hope and joy towards life, something so undeserving.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Disturbing the craft.**

The volcano was relentlessly spitting liquefied stone all across the island. Devouring and burning everything that dwelled within the magma's grasp, no life remained around the raging mountain.

Hate and rage were echoing out of the ancient behemoth, tearing away flora and fauna mercilessly and as fire washed off the skin of the land, the tectonic rage laid a saddening blanket of ash and cinder down.

And soon, every volcano that was ever born on this island became awake. The vomiting demons united into a furious, steaming band of musicians. As they played the melody of tectonic wrath and mayhem, one could here a salient sound.

The beats danced above the voluminous flow of lava that uprooted trees, burned greens and dried out lakes and rivers within a blink of an eye. Dying. The land was dying within mere moments, yet it took eons to thrive and grow.

Hammer blows of incredible power spawned from an anvil hidden deep within the mightiest of volcanoes. Dirt and smoke danced in the air and a grim red glow filled the inner caverns of the raging mountain.

Shattering stones and streaming lava summed up to an orchestra of destruction and the deep blows on the anvil conglomerate. The rhythm of the cataclysm, forged in the deepest, darkest and most blazing place of earth.

Shrouded in mirages and cinder, a figure launches amazing hammer blows down. The anvil, crafted out of the finest mithril, shakes and shivers with every strike. Sparks with incredible heat launch their fading beings across the scenery.

The wrought piece of armor slowly anneals as its burning glow dies with every second. And the forger carefully lifts the fragment of an armoring so glorious and terrible that only a Wyrm of incredible power could wear it.

Suddenly the inhuman blacksmith jerks up and looks up through the darkest of clouds that drown the sun rays. A large group of ill-welcomed souls float over the burning rivers and avidly scan the surface with their wicked eyes.

Mabaa, the witch queen, had gathered most of what was left of the witch mass and lead her forces against their greatest enemy. When he woke up, the sway of magic was shattered and all that remained was its fragile core.

Slowly, all witches were losing their desire to be destructive, their passionate hatred against Shibusen. However, Shibusen's archenemies wouldn't let their powers taken from them so easily.

Even less if the cause of their damage was what seemed like a newly born deity. A juvenile draining their precious desires and ambitions, derision! "Come forth you Dreg of Hell!"

Mabaa's enraged shout raced across the scenery of magma and cinder. After a while of silence, a sinister laughter was puked out of the biggest mountain. The laughing behemoth soon ceased its joy and an individual shadow was cast into the witches' sight.

A disfigured man slowly hovers up from beneath the boiling stone and darkest of cinder. A pair of pale eyes eventually motions their blank surface towards the witches.

Dais' appearance no longer bore any similarities with his biological father Asura. His whole skin was lacerated, yet they witches did not see his flesh but fiery daemonic hide. Scars and burning blood were spread across his entire body.

The molten core within the Wreckoning god has long reached its peak of power and as a result, his mortal body was beginning to burn from the inside. Withered, burned and drained remains concealed a far more wicked form.

Unfazed from the horrific view, Mabaa raised her voice. "A forbidden parentage and a wicked breed you are! It is time that we witches banish you from this world and end this misery once and for all!"

Cocking his head to the right, all that left Dais' lips were. "You can try ..." Enraged by the insult, the witches charged forth with their magic and unleashed a flurry of amazing power against their target.

However, moments before the first spells could connect and cause harm, Dais himself charged forth with inhuman speed and before the first witches noticed, a scream in agony echoed through the scenery.

Surprised and confused, Mabaa turned her head and looked in shock how one of her younger disciples was torn to pieces. The frazzled mass of flesh and blood fell into the burning sea, leaving behind only shock and horror in the witches faces.

The murderer began to laugh like lunatic, aroused foam spawned from his throat and as it reached his lips, the God of Wreckoning eyed the remaining witches. Obviously shaken, most witches began to increase the distance.

Suddenly Dais roared in pain and as Mabaa and her companions watched, two daemonic spikes bursted out of his back. Covered in burning dark blood, the thorns began to transmute and morphed themselves into hideous wings.

A dark reflection of an angel's beautiful feathered wings, these twisted and withered hulls of leathery wings covered in cinder and magma stood as a cruel mockery. And with every powerful beat, Dais heaved himself up towards the darkened sky.

"Raaaage. Raaaaancor. Teeeerror. Their righteous FUURY riotssss through my burning blood. … … You infants shiver with my doing. Your deplorable system quakes beneath my … power. And at last … the latency ceases! And they all will crumble beneath the shadow of Wreckoning!"

Dais' deep and menacing voice instils blank terror within the hearts of the witches. Like the gate to hell itself, havoc and mayhem blew out of his mouth ceaselessly. Raw lava flowed down from Dais' lips until it dripped on his scarred chest.

Not willing to wait any longer, the queen witch raised her powers and casted a spatial cube around the chanting god. Cheering and applause followed but were abruptly cut short as the caged monster began to rage.

Unfortunately, the power Mabaa's witchcraft was close to Shinigami's own power, but not enough to imprison the Death god and even more so it failed against his brother. Shards of green magic fell to the ground and as the pieces rained down, the monster charged forth.

Before Mabaa could notice, two more of her companions were slain, the large group of witches began to panic. The women blindly fired their spells across the landscape in hopes of destroying Dais once and for all.

Beams and volleys of raw energy ravaged the atmosphere. The Wreckoning god spread his enormous wings and dodged the attacks with unbelievable velocity. As he flew past a mountain, the ancient stone giant was shred to pieces.

Smoke and dirt heaved into the air, concealing the god. Suddenly Dais pierced through the thick wall of dust and grabbed a witch with his hands. The victim screamed as several attacks from her fellow witches ruptured her body.

"Casualties are my trophies!" roared Dais with a wicked grin. Minacious fangs were revealed as his smile grew and Dais' eyes were flaring with an incredible evil flame. Thus the witches stood helplessly against their greatest bane.

One witch rallied the last of her courage and launched several dancing beams at the chaos deity. The beams morphed into large lion heads and as they roared with fury, the attack missed Dais as the latter dodged with little to no effort.

Yet to his surprise, the attack wasn't over as the raging lion heads turned and began to pursue their target. Obviously entertained, Dais hurled himself into the middle of the remaining witch mass and viciously mauled one witch after another with his talons and claws.

Mabaa summoned a large, shielded disc that loomed over Dais. The gigantic green disc of spatial magic clashed against the god and launched him to the ground, followed by countless other witch spells.

The volcanoes were still spitting their tectonic rage into the air and the ground was covered with death and decay. Eventually the entire land died, drowning in lava and explosions of the cruel fight.

Trees were burning as bright as the sun, the grass long vanished beneath the molten power of magma, and the rivers streams of lava eventually gathered to huge lakes of fire and might. Fertile with rage was the land, reborn and reformed.

Incredibly thick clouds of ash and dirt swanned into the sky, suppressing and displacing their white brethren. And as his new land was finally born, it became the wicked reflection of hell itself, finally manifested upon Earth itself.

Before the witches could take a short break and catch some air, the massive spatial shield cracked open and was shattered. Dais slowly dragged his body upright but let his arms dangle loosely with the rough and dirty gusts.

Like a ghoul he stood, slowly shifting from right to left and vice versa. The remaining witches grew angry as they felt taunted by his erratic behavior. And so, another volley of attacks was launched at Dais.

The whips, shots and beams smashed the burning ground into pieces. Stone and lava flew into the air as the surface was shattered by the power of witchcraft. Surprisingly, Dais still stood on one of the blasted stones.

The god jumped off the stony plate before it was annihilated by a vast whip made out of dark magic and once again mauled through the ranks of the witches.

Too much damage had they already suffered without retaliating the slightest bit. But their desperate attempt was futile. Gradually, the witch mass shrank to a small group.

Eventually, Mabaa stood alone. As she faced the God of Wreckoning head on, she felt how the last bits of her power froze, and her body refused to move. Even the old, one eyed woman saw what stood before her.

Not a mutated man, a child of a Kishin or an immortal. The Godfather of War, the Lord of the Savage and Bringer of Wreckoning himself spread his hideous wings and with every beat, he came closer.

And as only a paper sheet was between their faces, Mabaa felt how an agonizing pain burned its way into her ribcage and caused her heart to melt. The last witch had died, and with her death, countless generations of witchcraft ceased to exist.

Holding her glowing soul in his left palm, Dais carefully eyed his meal. And after he feasted on the other souls as well, the smith returned to the largest volcano and continued his work. The witches did not achieve their actual goal, but in fact delayed something.

The creation of a Wyrm's armor. The adamantium cage that will prevent Dais' own mortal body's demise was only delayed but not brought to a halt. And so, Shibusen marked this day as the last of the witches, for that their greatest enemy was slaughtered and replaced, by a far greater threat.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Descend into chaos.**

New Delhi is a cosmopolitan city filled with gaudy-ethnic and flamboyant-cultural presence of the vast Indian officialdom and political system. The city's capital status has amplified the importance of national events and holidays.

National events such as Republic Day, Independence Day and Gandhi Jayanti (aka Gandhi's birthday) are celebrated with great enthusiasm in New Delhi and the rest of India. Right now, New Delhi is making provisions for Gandhi's birthday as huge posters of the famous "Father" of India are being raised.

A thrill of anticipation has caught the friends and now they all watch for the day of non-violence. Curiosity and a chance to get into Upotio, Momo's head is about to explode from all the joy.

At the moment, Mikune, Damion and the others jovially throw their togs into their suitcases as Notiic and Lucian walk hither and thither. "Is the mini van ready, Lucian?" The addressed mage nods. "I don't like this pseudo-placidity …"

Lucian's mutter incites confusion and stress among the friends. "This pseudo what?" queries Momo. "Keep filling your trunks, juvenile!" snarls the mage with a grim expression. "They are not your employees." comments Notiic with a sigh.

The ceiling light begins to flicker. For a moment, Notiic and Lucian stop their back and forth whilst both look at the ceiling lamp. "When you have your stuff packed, get outside. We'll be waiting."

Eventually the duo outgoes the bed room, leaving behind annoyed and stressed students. "What is wrong with them?" Kenji's silence finally breaks. "No clue, maybe something happened in City 1?" Nila is as clueless as her partner.

Time passes by as the friends flute their clothes. "Maybe … or maybe they … meh, I don't know." Nila capitulates to her lack of knowledge. "You sure are a lost cause." mutters Kenji. "Shut up." Mikune and Momo begin to chuckle. "And you two over there, this is not a comedy!"

Suddenly, the entire apartment quakes and the friends can barely tame their bags. A deafening sound echoes through the entire city. Alarm systems and countless horns activate, chaos breaks loose.

"Something is happening right now!" yells Damion against the noise. "Let's move, Notiic and Lucian are waiting!" With a huge suitcase in each hand, the group storms out of the flat. However, many others are running to the staircase as well, alarmed through the chaos from outside.

Squashing themselves through the mayhem, Momo, Kenji, Damion, Nila and Mikune feel how their rib cages can barely withstand the pressure. "ROOM! MAKE ROOM YOU IDIOTS!" shouts Nila. All of a sudden, the house quakes again.

However, this time the quake is stronger and it causes people to fall from the stairs. Kenji watches in horror as a young woman falls headlong from a higher floor. "Hooooooooooly shiiit!" Terrified and in a hurry, the friends fight themselves through the mess.

Finally, only a few meters separate the exit door from the group as a third quake shakes the entire building. The exit door bursts open and Notiic stands in the frame with widened eyes. "NILA? KENJI? MOMO! MIKUNE? DAMION?" shrieks Skarachi.

Carrying only one suitcase, Momo lifts her arm and waves frenziedly. Eventually Notiic recognizes the slender arm and pushes herself into the chaotic mass of people. "GRAB MY HAND!"

Being the first in range, Mikune desperately reaches for Notiic's hand. Finally their hands connect. "Grab the hands of the other, I'll pull you out of this! Leave your bags, this is senseless!" orders Notiic as she pushes several persons aside.

Mikune reaches for Damion, Damion takes Nila by the hand and eventually Momo reaches for Kenji's hand. As the chain is finally complete, Notiic kneels towards the door and forcefully pulls the entire row out of the chaos.

Barely able to feel their arms and hands, the friends are finally at the door. "Ignore the pain. I don't care if something is out-of-joint! We have to step on it!" exclaims Skarachi with great distress.

As Nila and the others moan and groan in pain, all run out of the house and are harshly greeted by Lucian who sits in a mini van. "Move you imbeciles!" Notiic shuts the backdoor and then sits next to Lucian.

Packed between random stuff and things, Nila senses how the van starts. The Meister and her two partners sit on the right side whilst their two friends are propping against the chassis. Uncertainty poisons the air as the vehicle races through the city.

Suddenly Damion feels how Mikune squeezes his hand. "Hey, it's okay." Although he has no idea how to help, Damion at least finds some calming words for his Meister. A faint smile runs across Mikune's lips and the two look up to Nila and her Weapons.

The trio isn't less worried. Their arms are aching badly from Notiic's forceful rescue and the bags with all their clothing are left behind. Quaking buildings, furious instructors, chaotic masses and riots … what is going on?

"Okay. Listen. Something really bad just happened, and we are skipping the old man's birthday. Lucian is driving straight to Upotio and we will be going back to City 1. Any questions?" At last, Notiic offers to explain.

"Yeah damnit, what is happening? Why are all the people in a rush? And what is wrong with you two, my arms are sore! All of my clothes are still in those bags!" Nila doesn't hold back and her questions relentlessly smash into Skarachi's face.

Notiic's face becomes enraged and her eyes shine with a sinister glow. "Dais is happening! Right here, right now!" The terrifying message smashes into their ears, and Momo begins to cry.

Kenji's throat instantly dries out, rendering him unable to voice his shock. Lucian begins to chuckle but promptly catches another charmed slap. "Don't you dare laugh at this! You are in the shit just as we are." Notiic's realization causes Lucian to blaspheme.

Another powerful quake shakes the streets and the mini van is about to tumble over. Lucian jerks the wheel violently and can prevent the worst. Fortunately, they aren't far away from Upotio, and the, technically with traffic plagued, streets are empty.

"Where are all the people?" Mikune's simple and eligible question causes Notiic to sigh heavily. "They are … busy … with … destroying themselves." mutters the autonomous Weapon with sadness on the tip of her tongue.

No one is able to comprehend the response. "D-destroying … themselves?" Skarachi slowly nods and lowers the car window. As the friends can barely peer out of the white van, they watch in horror how the civilians violently rampage through their own streets.

Burning cars, street fights, blood splatters, robbery, excessive and brutal frenzy are everywhere around them. Some of the people lacerated their faces and now bear unholy runes in their own flesh and blood.

"Insane …" whispers Nila with fascination. Mikune pukes into a little bag she just found in the junk next to her whilst Kenji grabs Momo's hands. "Look at me! Look at me, everything will be alright. We are almost in Upotio, okay?" Kenji tries desperately to distract his little sister.

Momo mewls with terror in her heart as she rests in Kenji's arms. "Momo look at me! It's okay, okay, okay. Upotio, think about Upotio. You've always wanted to see Upotio. Now we are almost there. Look at me!" Eventually, Kenji's attempts turn into hypocrisy.

"Where the Kishins cause emotional pain, Wreckoning causes utter chaos. What kind of power roars within that thing's heart?" Having a conversation with himself, Lucian drives past the savagery.

Suddenly a piercing shriek tortures the ears of the group. "Aaaah!" They all exclaim their pain. Bemused and tainted, Lucian loses control and the van crashes into another parked car. An incendiary bottle smashes at the chassis of the car almost simultaneously.

Notiic finally regains her senses and feels how adrenaline rushes through her body. "Out! Out! Out! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Aggro and frustration drug her mood and she kicks Lucian out of the van. Still dazzled from the crash, the mage slowly motions to the backdoor.

Agitated and literally shaken teenagers fall out of the van and as they kiss the ground, their senses come back at last. "Holy shit, holy crap, what the hell?" Damion's mouth works faster than his brain, and the boy ends up blabbering absolute nonsense.

"Upotio! Come, if we hurry we might catch a plane. Move, move, move!" shouts Notiic as she points at the airport. Vamoosing from the parking zone like thieves and being without baggage is everything that Kenji realizes.

However, a vast rioting mass pursues the little group. Raging civilians throw stones and random items at Lucian and Notiic. "Don't look back!" commands Skarachi whilst Lucian turns around and charges up a large amount of magic.

He lifts his left hand and releases the energy in the form of a huge clutch which claws into the rioting mass. However, the attacking mass answers with gunfire, but before the bullets can pierce Lucian's body, the mage's skin turns unnaturally hard.

The bullets recoil without causing any damage. Lucian begins to smile sadistically and as he raises his other hand, a massive, purple wall manifests in front of him and the mage launches the massive soul shield at the rioters.

Followed by a big explosion, Notiic looks back and sees how Lucian easily catches up with the others. "Dealt with them?" queries Skarachi. "In a very … pleasant way." Lucian's ironic response just emphasis how cruel the mage can be.

The grand entrance door stands open and Notiic storms into the massive facility. "Nothing, no one here. Gogogogo!" The friends start to run through the vast structure. Their arms still ache from earlier but nonetheless they keep running, hand in hand. They storm past the shops, the empty anterooms and receptions, across the hallways and over barriers.

All six hangars are ablaze and in the midst of the star port, the juncture of the canals has been turned into debris. The six star ports are heavily ravaged, and the air side areas are seemingly drenched with burning oil.

The parking lots, public transportation and train stations are all destroyed and turned to ashes. Areas accessible to aircraft, including runways, speedways, ramps, tank- and ammunition farms seem abandoned and devastated as well.

Even the transport pads are torn out of their mounting and lie scattered across the platforms. Upotio's steel and concrete has been raped, and amid the incredible chaos stands the little group. "There has to be at least one plane left! DAMNIT!" shouts Lucian.

The tightly controlled accesses at all six star ports are also ablaze, and except a few, scattered corpses there is nothing left to find. All of a sudden, another agonizing cry speeds through the scenery. Upotio quakes beneath the power of the shout, and the friends are forced to their knees.

Heavily damaged by all the chaos and devastation, a small secondary-hangar bursts open and reveals a slender, but seemingly functional aircraft. "YES! Over there, a plane. Let's go!" Notiic jubilates and even the grim Lucian begins to smile.

"Blessing in disguise." sighs the mage as the friends hastily approximate. Lucian violently opens the plane's door by using magical reptile-like lines that envelope the door. Whilst Damion, Nila and the others enter the aircraft, Notiic takes another look at burning New Delhi.

Just when it seemed that they will get away with scars, Skarachi watches how a gargantuan monster raises its body upright. Between dark smoke, debris and huge flames stands Dais, demonstrating his powers.

The Chaos Wyrm laughs with excitement and watches with greatest delight how the mortals fall victim to his hideous wavelength. Savagery spreads through the city like a vast infection. The very cruel theatre which Cairo had to experience now repeats itself in New Delhi.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Narrow escape.**

"W-what is that?" asks Nila. Notiic turns and looks at Nila with tears in her eyes as she bites her lips. "That's Dais … he's enjoying himself." The sadness is almost literally writ large in Notiic's face.

Nila's lips are about to release her words when the Chaos Wyrm releases a vast surge of his wicked wavelength. Dais' soul essence pierces through New Delhi and also through the friends. Nila senses how her own Kishin-Egg soul begins to motion.

Her insides begin to turn and jump, and eventually her significations deaden. Only one sensation is left in Nila's body and as the feeling boils up in her, the Meister slowly motions to her seat.

An incredible compulsion to destroy screams and rages in her ribcage. Thinking that her lungs are about to burst, Nila begins to breathe heavily, her eyes speed from one side to another at last her entire appreciation dissolves.

Unable to think or speak, Nila slowly crumbles onto the seat and silently observes the rest of the group. Momo wails in the arms of Kenji and Damion carefully tightens Mikune's belt. Lucian presses several buttons and levers all over the control panel.

During that time, Notiic watches New Delhi's demise. Both, Notiic's and Dais' body stop to move, seemingly letting the raging flames dance in their eyes. They stood there, Dais with his gargantuan body raised to strike down upon the burning city and the rioting inhabitants and Skarachi struck with horror.

After another minute, Notiic steps back and turns her head as she speaks. "And so it seems that the Chaos Wyrm has more evil and hatred within his fingertip than the three Kishins in their entire bodies."

As Lucian sees that Notiic loses her will to fight, he shouts. "Stop talking trash and move your ass! We ain't got the time to muse!" Notiic's mind is over flown by hundreds of thoughts on how to survive a possible battle.

"He doesn't have weaknesses it seems." Notiic sighs as she remembers her last resort. She walks into the plane and slightly smiles as she closes the door behind her. "And so, our dawn breaks." A euphoric wave passes through Notiic's body as she feels they are about to escape this blazing hell.

A red glow wraps around Dais' artificial body and suddenly it breaks apart under the strength of his wings that spread. He launches his claws into the next sky scratcher and causes the structure to break asunder.

Large debris crashes down and eventually smashes onto rioting civilians. The Chaos Wyrm roars with satisfaction in his throat as his tail uproots several buildings. Dais enters a blind berserk stage and rampages through the district.

Relentlessly crushing concrete and squashing steel, the behemoth adds his molten ray of raw power. The beam pulsates with pure power as it instantly incinerates multiple building. It should be added that countless civilians riot in close proximity of Dais.

The rioters are burned alive, squashed and killed by flying debris, Dais' claws and his lethal breath of doom. The Chaos Wyrm halts his berserk abruptly as his wicked eyes catch sight of something very amusing.

His massive head draws closer to a huge poster which exclaims news about the great non-violence day. Dais begins to guffaw. "NON-VIOLENCE? ZEHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" The poster is instantly set ablaze as the God of Wreckoning proceeds with his berserk.

Feasting on the mayhem and savagery that taint the air, Dais spreads his massive, hideous wings once again. The giant monster lifts off with powerful wing beats that throws over cars and tears off housetops.

"Holy shit!" roars Lucian as he hits several buttons. Fortunately the engines begin to scream and the plane slowly shifts its chassis out of the destroyed hangar. Everything is happening so fast, all at once and without a chance of reunion.

Although the runway is heavily devastated and several objects block the road, Lucian manages to find a half straight line for a lift off. As he carefully maneuvers the bird through the flames, Mikune begins to scream.

"What the hell is wrong?" Lucian's focus slowly breaks and Mikune's shriek is not ceasing. Notiic jumps off from her seat and runs towards the crying girl and grabs her hand. "Mikune, what is- OH MY GOD!"

Only a short blink out of the window and Skarachi's body begins to tremble and quiver with incredible fear. Kenji and Damion wonder what just happened and as the two boys peer out of the small window, they also begin to yell.

The Chaos Wyrm flies directly towards Upotio with dazzling speed and suddenly, Dais ceases his wing beats. The large monster falls onto the airport and on impact, a large shockwave spreads like a bubble. The enormous blast hurls and launches massive parts of the airport and airplanes across the scenery.

Notiic, Lucian, Nila, Damion and the others eventually lifts off but the shockwave envelopes the slender bird. Notiic, being the only one who is not secured via belt, flies through the entire plan and smashes against the walls and onto seats.

Hurled into the sky, the plane speeds through dark clouds of smoke and the group loses vision. "Watch out!" shouts Kenji to Lucian as they leave the clouds behind. Another plane races past them and the group watches how the large bird crashes into a building underneath.

"Freaking hell, that was close!" exclaims Lucian as he watches the structure collapse. Enormous flames race across the scenery and slowly, the entire metropolis drowns in devastation and turns into a blazing inferno filled with damnation.

Crushed beneath Dais' mass, Upotio now bears a vast crater in its centre. The Wyrm, who lies in the crater that was caused by his landing, slowly shifts his body out of the hole. Dais eyes his surroundings and sees how Upotio has turned into a blistering inferno as well.

A claw grabs the head of a damaged plane and Dais launches the bird into the air. "You mortals become more reckless with every generation!" Incredible blood lust taints his deep voice. Oblivious of the danger, Lucian manages to bring the plane into a decent flight path.

"There, I think we are safe for now." mutters Lucian with relief. Skarachi stands up again after her unpleasant rollercoaster ride. "Blasted … pain." Notiic's exclaim causes Lucian to chuckle.

Suddenly, the tossed plane speeds past their airplane. Lucian almost jumps out of his seat. "WHAT THE-?" Notiic, having regained some bits of her vigor, stumbles to the window. "Oh no … oh no." mutters Skarachi frustrated.

"What, what just flew PAST us?" Kenji's ribcage almost bursts from all the distress. Momo screams as she looks out of the window and sees the burning wreckage. Damion and Lucian jerk up as a massive amount of blood splatters around the windscreen.

As both look up they see the Chaos Wyrm's black silhouette hovering in front of the sun. Dais holds countless corpses in his right clutch and since his left one is drenched in blood, the group realizes what was smashed against the screen.

Suddenly, Dais folds his wings and drops out of the sky like a hawk towards the plane. Before reaching them, he spread his wings again and halts. Wing beat for wing beat draws Dais closer and in the end, only a few meters dwell between the monster and the airplane.

As the gargantuan monster is flying right next to their little bird, glowing red eyes throw their hideous gaze at the aircraft. Thus, crimson rays slowly scan the plane. The Wyrm only sees a seemingly unconscious woman with countless bruises.

Her soul wavelength is very faint, and the plane is getting off course. Dais lifts his massive paw and closes in for the kill as suddenly an explosion manifests itself on the backside of the Wyrm. As Dais turns his head, he faces an attack helicopter unit.

A clash of steel and fire on steel and fire begins when multiple rockets smash against Dais' artificial scales scales. The Wyrm roars with delight whilst he throws the massive load of corpses at the helicopters.

Like a red cloud spreads the blood as the attack unit opens gunfire and the corpses are shred to pieces. Dais charges through the red cloud and his entire body is covered by a thin layer of dirty blood.

"BEAUTIFUL! CRIMSON LIQUID, EVERYWHERE!" roars the behemoth as he gashes the first helicopter. The aircraft is ruptured and the remaining helicopters open fire. A rain of rockets and bullets recoil as they connect with the Wyrm's armor.

The daemonic dragon throws all his anger and power in every blow he makes, almost smashing his opponents into the next dimension of doom. "Yes, embrace your demise with a loud thunder!" cheers Dais.

As another couple of helicopters are shred to pieces, Dais releases an agonizing cry. "You tamed nature, invented machines to do your bidding, demon weapons and Meister potential. Shinigami's pride."

"The saviors of mankind stand here before me, yet they are no more brave when faced with a higher being than the petty Kishin eggs they bravely hunt." says the God of Wreckoning with contempt in his voice.

"I have had enough of this!" Suddenly his contempt turns into anger. "Do you think I see this as a mere joke?" Dais' roaring voice reaches to the skyline and thus, Notiic and Lucian hear his angered speech.

Notiic looks confused in the direction of the Chaos Wyrm. "What… is he talking about?" Lucian shrugs. "You are disappointing me, mortals after all Shinigami said and after all that I heard. I expected more resistance from you!"

A black hole opens in front of Dais that floats on the height of his head. Screams of agony and death come out of the hole and from the inside, something is speeding towards the opening. "Captive souls and blood of the damned" says Lucian with a fascinated look in his eyes.

"Horrible …" whispers Kenji. A sea of dark red blood with in the middle several black round shaped objects are moving straight for the helicopters. Dais smiles as the dark blood rushes out of the hole as a cloud and envelope the aircrafts. "I have you now!"

Notiic holds her breath in shock. Even as an experienced Demon Weapon serving the Death god, she had never felt the company of a daemon this destructive. The helicopter unit is trapped in a cocoon of blood that swans in the air.

Shards of souls are drawn to the blood that once thrived through their bodies. Dais shows his metallic fangs in a grin. The dark warp hole starts to become smaller and as it shrinks, the aircrafts are slowly pushed against each other.

Eventually the rotor blades saw into the aircrafts. Thus, the helicopters ignite into an exploding frenzy and cause Dais to roar with laughter. However, the Chaos Wyrms begins to shrink, and so does New Delhi.

Lucian finally has full control of the damaged airplane and the distance between them and Dais' stage is relentlessly growing. "I think he forgot us." mutters Notiic. "Good role play." comments the mage.

"Pretending to be an unconscious woman who was trying to escape with an airplane, how devious." Lucian begins to laugh. In spite of the aching bruises, Notiic takes the seat next to Lucian and sighs. "Sounds ridiculous but somehow the Chaos Wyrm swallowed it as the truth."

"It's too surreal. It didn't make sense. Maybe that's why …" The mage shakes his head. "Because of your great idea, we were going off course. He probably thinks you are already on the ground, playing dead."

The duo begins to laugh in unison. As the tears of joy cease their flow, Notiic turns her head and watches how the young Meisters and Weapons have all fallen asleep. Visibly shaken and stricken, but sleeping.

Skarachi releases a loud yawn into Lucian's face. "So indecent …" The mage's growling finds no response as Notiic silently watches the sun. The shining star is slowly being blocked by big clouds.

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Whore of Insanity.**

* * *

The sound of wind blowing leaves through the misty grey air ceased and the rays of the sun can't pierce through the thick clouds of ash and cinder.

There is a dazing silence at the top of the peak. Utter chaos and noise swarm around the ancient giant as New Delhi drowns further into mayhem and wreckoning.

Yet all the clamour fails to reach the top of the mountain. The only noise powerful enough to reach the peak is His mocking laughter.

It roars and thunders across the tragic scenery. "I told him not to let the military help us!" "That move only confirmed his assumption about the generator."

"Good that you two are better strategists than Lord Ascard, but that isn't helping us at all right now." Three figures slowly fight their way to the top of the mountain.

"Kayla, seriously. My feet are bleeding, can't we take a break?" The addressed woman turns and looks down to her two comrades and furiously shakes her head.

"No, Nadis, we won't." "But-!" "Give it a rest Nadis, and look! I can see the top already!" Mathak, a tall man with an enormous crossbow mounted on his back, intercepts Nadis.

Outnumbered, the young woman sighs and continues her march. Eventually, on the flatter side of the mountain, the trio of Meisters stand. "Finally ..." mutters Nadis.

Recalling the beginning of their journey forces shivers down Nadis's spine. "The most uncomfortable trip I've ever had!" snarls the Meister as she eyes the mountaintop.

The search for a path to the peak turned into a prolonged odyssey. The natives didn't know a way, hints and advices resulted in dead ends. Also the maps weren't helpful at all.

Heaps of stairs and streets that lead along the steep, but none reached the top. Again and again they tried one way or another, but eventually they arrived at a residential district.

After hours of unsuccessful enterprises, their morale hit a new anticlimax. The rain just added a depressing note as it relentlessly smashed against the roofs and housetops.

Then they discovered an escalator and Nadis happily took a free ride. The others joined without showing emotion as their ambitions were drained.

The moving stairway offered a change and interesting insights into New Delhi's wonderful and astonishing architecture. Backyards, alleys and apartments in all colours revealed themselves.

Periodically, the escalators ended and lead through a passage to higher ground. The escalator trips took ages and the higher they got, the fewer people they met.

In the end they were for themselves again and after two passages there was no moving stairway in sight. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." complained Mathak.

However, at the opposite side of the tier was a unprepossessing swing door which blocked the gateway. Mathak jogged, locked and sealed.

Not hesitating, Kayla kicked the door open with incredible force. As the door hit the floor clanking and rattling, the trio entered without remorse, no one would notice this long forgotten entrance and its shattered gate anyway.

Slightly bewildered about an old stone stair that emerged from the shade, Kayla and Mathak slowly approached the ancient example of handmade architecture.

Each step was laboriously carved and covered with writing they couldn't decipher.

The rainfall let the stones sleekly glisten and crawled over the edges and into the abyss.

Alongside the stairs were marvellous lamps which were also carved. They felt like unique pearls that were strung at both sides of the stairway, ageless guardians of this stairway.

Their greenish blaze and glare was caged inside marbles. Little green stars guiding the trio through a mysterious, yet trusted path of hidden treasures.

"This place is getting weirder with every minute." commented Mathak with a sceptical look. Nadis only nodded, still not getting used to the strange atmosphere.

Kayla marched, unfazed and not even eyeing the environment. "Keep it up you two, I think we are finally getting closer." Kayla's exclaim wasn't really inciting, but she was the boss.

After a short while the rainfall intensified and they were soaked to the skin. The stair was getting slippy and Nadis had a very hard time to not slip and fall.

They finally mastered the stone stair and its mysterious aura and stood at the peak.

However, all three of them sense the presence of something … sinister.

On the rocky side another figure stands, dark and still. Its silhouette almost disappears between the rocks. And they feel this is not going to be their usual fight.

Suddenly Kayla stomps the ground and reaches for her dual blades. With an imposing stance, the Kataki Meister raises her right, greenish sword in a threatening manner.

"You … " hisses Kayla with such despise in her throat that the hate almost literally jumps off from her tongue. The veteran Meister has lost an eye during the great Rikishin war, but her remaining eye shines with intense fury.

The addressed figure giggles and begins to waltz towards Kayla. Although still among the shades, one can see how a pair of wings spread its waist.

"That's …" The words die in Nadis' throat and she begins to tremble. Mathak immediately arms himself with the massive crossbow and aims at the shadowy figure.

Nadis quickly overwhelms her initial fear and also prepares for a fight. She enters a fighting pose and holds her pair of nunchucks, ready to battle a fearsome opponent.

The Meisters have heard tales about epic duels over the God of Wreckoning fighting the female Kishin, destroying Madagascar effectively. But that tale is loathed and reneged.

Kayla feels that such a tale is about to repeat itself and that this arrogant creature will clash with them. Worried about her friends, the Meister swallows her fears and mentally prepares for a fierce battle.

Slow-going, almost agonizingly, the dainty figure approaches them. Her female curves and that doe-eyed look almost paralyse the group.

"Oh … Kayla. Don't be like that … I missed you~." The shadowy figure emits a seductive voice that surprises both Mathak and Nadis.

"A goddess of madness and then she has a voice like a virgo intacta? What kind of lunacy is this?" The Kishin begins to laugh.

Hearing Mathak's surprise, Kayla turns and looks at Mathak with disgust in her eye. "She's not an innocent maiden damnit. She's the whore of insanity!" yells the woman.

Even more amused, the female Kishin bursts into boisterous laughter. The enraged Meister motions her head back and the Afreet immediately ceases her guffaw as she feels Kayla's loathing gaze.

"Oh come on Kayla …" Rolling her eyes, the Kishin gives a faint smile. "NO! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!" shouts Kayla with all her strength.

Mathak and Nadis exchange confused expressions as they follow the conversation. Neither of the two understand what kind of past Kayla and the Kishin have.

Suddenly the Kishin's smile drops and an ice cold stare clashes with Kayla's dreadful gaze. "Kayla-chan ..." whispers the Afreet, barely moving her lips.

"Bah!" Kayla almost vomits her disgust. "Then there is no other way …" "Veijka. I will kill you now." The tension is unbearable and just as it seems to burst, Kayla and Veijka walk directly towards each other.

"Ka-Kayla?" Nadis hesitates and so does Mathak. Both drop their weapons and watch as Kayla stands in front of the Kishin, merely one step between them.

The Kishin carefully leans forward and as her lips almost meet Kayla's, she stops. "Kayla … Don't you remember?" Her seductive voice crawls into the Meister's ears.

Kayla begins to breathe hard and as she closes her eyes, she finds herself overwhelmed by memories and blazing feelings. "Kayla … please."

Her voice … Her presence … I'm debauched. Kayla's thoughts are getting mixed up. "I can feel that you still love me. That you still want me … I am here … in front of you … Kayla."

All of a sudden Kayla senses a soft touch on her cheek. A moment of abstraction ends with a touch that sends countless sensations through her body.

The anger, the rage, the fury. All gone, disappeared and forgotten. Only one thought remains in Kayla's mind. Veijka.

"I just … why did you … Just …" Kayla's strong and dreadful voice turned into a shy stuttering as Veijka continues to pet her cheek.

"KAYLA WAKE UP!" Screams Nadis. The noise hits Kayla and as she regains her reasoning, Veijka breaks the connection. "Kataki bitch!" hisses the Kishin.

Veijka's wings spread wide open and she quickly launches herself towards Nadis. Barely able to react, Nadis counters the attack.

As the nunchucks connect with Veijka's talon-like feet, sparks of dark purple energy dance across the scenery. Mathok quickly shifts his massive weapon and aims at the Kishin.

The mechanism of Mathak's large crossbow displays its complexity and almost instantly hurls a huge bolt at the Kishin. The projectile smashes against a shield Veijka created with such velocity and power that the sound reaches a deafening level.

When Veijka lands on the ground again, the shield is soaked in by her right palm. "Of course, you never fight alone." Mathak swallows at the time when the Kishin's gaze hits him.

However, before Veijka can launch her next attack, she ceases her action and quickly launches herself into the air. Just then a massive cut speeds beneath her and easily slices through the thick stones.

Kayla launches another powerful blow at the Kishin, and this time Veijka is unable to avoid the attack. Even the shield isn't able to withstand the power and Veijka watches how her technique is shattered by raw force.

Whilst the attack connects and sends the Kishin flying, the trio regroups again. "Are you two okay?" asks Kayla with her usual stern voice. "We are just fine, but what was that back there?"

Mathak and Nadis still don't understand what happened before the fight started, and Kayla mopes as response. But before she can find words, Veijka rises back from the dust.

"You … little … maggots …" growls Veijka as she clenches her fists.

* * *

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**

**PS: **Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry but I really don't have that much time right now to make bigger ones, so I'll just make a few smaller ones, but hopefully more then.**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Whore of Insanity Pt2.**

**

* * *

**

"Guess the Kishin is angry now …" mutters Nadis as she feels Veijka's terrifying gaze upon her. Slightly trembling, Nadis raises her weapons.

"Steady ..." Kayla's stern voice returns as Veijka's seductive grasp finally vanishes. "Chain resonance!" yells Kayla.

Nadis and Mathak nod and both prepare for the rather difficult synchronisation of their souls. Each of them is an outstanding personality, thus having their features combined isn't an easy task.

However, just as the trio anticipates a savage attack … the Kishin begins to chuckle. And soon it turns into a maniacally laughter.

"The pain! The fear! The rage! The scream! You dirty whores I'll murder all of you!" Disorientated and screaming, Veijka motions across the scenery like a helpless whelp.

Her loud shrieking however disturbs the Meister trio. "When I'm done with you, I want the breath you hold inside you! This lust for murder ..."

The Kishin's eyes turn blank and she begins to cough up blood. "What the ..." Mathak's tongue slips on surprise and the tall man drops his guard.

And within a blink of an eye, Veijka charges forth. The velocity ... the savagery. Blood. Everywhere. It's everywhere. The crimson fluid of life unleashed.

Red rivulets of steaming blood sidle across the stoney ground. Kayla slowly turns her head into the direction Mathak stood a moment ago. But now ...

"Murder, suicide, murder suicide. Every single one of us has devils inside. Murder, suicide, murder, suicide. Every single one of us is going to die."

Kayla's eyes widen whilst Veijka chants the lines of death. Suddenly a great pain strikes her mind. The successful chain resonance is shattered and torn to pieces.

Eventually, Kayla begins to tremble as Veijka steps down from the dead body of a horribly mauled Mathak.

His flesh and bones have been raped to the point of unrecognizably. "YOU BITCH!" Nadis screams with all her power, all her frustration and all her fear.

Mathak is dead. His eyes are wide open, the pain he felt was only for a short moment, but his soul was screaming.

Kayla is paralyzed, she can't move. Now the Meister helplessly watches how Nadis throws herself against the lunatic and as her nunchucks connect, deafening sounds haunt the peak again.

One powerful blow after another echo across the entire mountain. The stones shake, sparks of power dance but Nadis' efforts are futile.

Veijka's sudden change of awareness caught them by surprise. Now one is dead, the other about to die and Kayla's body refuses to move.

The Kishin's eyes remain blank and dark blood continues to stream out of her mouth. Her entire face is motionless while only the talon-like feet and wings unleash one attack after another at Nadis.

And Nadis ... despite all her power and prowess, her attempts won't cease to fail. Veijka's might surpasses her by far, and it won't take long until Nadis will conk out.

"Kayla! Help me damnit!" Kayla holds her breath in shock. Even as an experienced Lord Meister serving Grandmaster Ascard, she has never felt the company of a Kishin this destructive.

All of a sudden, Veijka ceases her counter attacks and instead seems to cast a spell. "What the ..." Nadis jumps back as Veijka begins to whirl with her hands.

But before she can fully realise it, Nadis finds herself trapped in a cocoon of chaotic energy that hovers above the ground. Fragments of raw power are drawn to the energy that once thrived through Veijka's body.

Topping it all, Veijka shows her fang like teeth in a grin. Her traumatic phase has ended and now she focuses all her power into a dark purple orb.

The ball of power which hovers over her left palm begins to pulsate. Like a dark chaos hole, it starts to become larger and a pitch black entity emerges from it.

As it begins to shape and form, Kalya sees that it is in fact an enormous arm, the claw of which could hold a large truck in its palm. The massive limb reaches for Nadis.

"Madness ..." She says softly. "YES! You have challenged the power of chaos, mortal, and now you will pay the price. Only arrogance is your virtue, and even that failed you." Laughs Veijka.

Kayla, shocked to feel the life leeching force that comes from the goddess she fights. How gladly will she sacrifice men, women and children in the thousands just so she would never have to lay eyes on this corrupted goddess again.

"Veijka … you … fool ..." breathes Kayla with tears in her eyes. She still loves her. Veijka, the cool headed, innocent and faithful Demon Weapon she once was.

Life was good, but all of a sudden everything changed. Like a lightning bolt, Veijka's dark confession thundered through Kayla's mind.

This isn't the Veijka she once loved, this is a Kishin at the peak of her power. At the peak … of madness.

The pitch black claw nearly reaches the cocoon and the energy that wraps Nadis is being sucked into its palm, dragging the Meister towards it.

Naids faces the claw and sees inside its palm just above the place where the chaos energy is being sucked in two dark red eyes. In the twinkling of an eye, the shrieking feints and there is nothing but utter silence.

Slowly, the entire mountain begins to tremble and the wind starts to blow towards the palm like an upcoming outburst. With all the shifting powers, Nadis tries to look deeper into the massive claw.

Between all the chaotic streams of energy and force, sparks of fire and thunder charge out of the hole. And suddenly, Veijka's voice echoes over the peak.

"You ..."

Even though the sound makes Kayla tremble even more, it can't conceal traces of recognising that someone is being an unpleasant fact. Nadis is obviously confused as well since the inhuman grasp of the dark energy slowly begins to fade.

And after a few moments, the Meister is free again. Enormous amounts of dark liquid collapse onto the ground and wash away all the traces. Mathak's body also vanishes within the wave of darkness.

Covered in the unnatural fluid, his body is slowly carried away. As Nadis' feet dive into the liquid and eventually feel the ground, she precipitately flounders through the dark mass.

Nadis quickly runs to Kayla, who still hasn't moved an inch. She's up to her knees in dark liquid. "Kayla, what is going on?" queries Nadis, panting.

The addressed woman furiously shakes her head, she too has no idea what is happening. Her conflicting mind is still dominating her entire sentiment.

This time Veijka does not even try to hide her surprise as the words pass her lips, a weird feeling crosses through the bodies of Nadis and Kayla. "Dais."

Whilst the unforeseen exclaim hits Nadis' and Kayla's ears, Veijka ultimately ceases her actions. The pulsating energies of madness fade away and the last bits of chaotic power turn into red sparks.

"Dais...?" whispers Kayla, who, like Nadis, doesn't realise what the God of Wreckoning has to do with this. They both look at each other, utterly confused.

Then, a sound catches their ears. As Kayla turns her head her eyes spot an immane shadow on top of a knoll of rocks.

Seething steam erupts from the countless rivulets of his body, the pitch black armor gleams with an unnatural beauty and the grotesque spines across his body consummate the picture.

Dais is standing mere metres distant from the Meisters and Kishin. His tectonic body boils with power, his all consuming gaze intensifies the already tense atmosphere.

Nadis begins to uncontrollably tremble and quake. Eventually she falls onto her knees, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide open. "Da..."

Where is the hideous Wyrm? The inhuman armor of death and decay, what happened to his form? What is going on?

Countless questions race through Kayla's mind as her gaze is glued onto Dais.

The humanoid monster slowly motions forward and with every step, the echoing scales of Dais sound across the entire mountain.

With every step, the sky darkens more, with every step, the mountain quakes louder, with every step, they all flinch testier… they all shiver visibly.

Clearly, Dais occupies the role of the principle of evil, opposed by his brother, Shinigami-sama, the principle of good. Thus either madness or rage are responsible for this god's corruption.

Dais' hideous wings are turned upside down as a crude reference to the guardian angel he once portrayed. The menacing wings also bear countless rivulets of magma-like liquid which crawl over his entire warped body.

"Dais. Are you here to play deathsman?" The sarcasm in Veijka's voice limbers the tension and she begins to waltz towards the God of War, smiling in the process.

And in front of everybody, the Kishin strokes the chest of Dais. "Hmmm~ I wonder what you are up to today?" Her eyes slowly dance across Dais' chest, excitingly scanning every detail.

Barely able to comprehend the view, Kayla squeezes her eyes and rubs them, over and over again. She looks back to Nadis and as their eyes meet, both shake their heads.

"I can offer you more than just the pleasure of my flesh, Wreckoning. What is it that you most desire?" At a slow pace, Dais' head shifts so that his gaze hits Veijka's body.

However, instead of voicing an answer, Dais raises his head and spreads his arms. Suddenly, immense power erupts from his armor and body.

A shockwave goes over the mountain like a giant bubble, the colour changes from red to orange. On impact, the wave hits like a 10 meter thick concrete wall at 10000 k/m per hour.

"For Ascard." whispers Kayla as she remembers the day she first set foot in the training hall of Kataki all these years ago. "Do not expect a glorious death! You will most likely die mud covered in a ditch with a sword up your ass!" shouted the trainer.

Kayla gives a satisfied grin as the massive shockwave speeds towards her and Nadis. "Glorious after all." When Dais lowers his head, he looks at the surroundings.

The Meisters lay on the ground, heavily breathing with broken bodies. Even though she achieved victory, Veijka's euphoria is gone. Dais is certainly not here to confess unconditional love.

In spite of being unharmed, Dais certainly didn't hold back. The entire mountain seems deformed as rocks and stones now permanently fall off.

But that is maybe the least of her concern, as she tries to figure how he managed to arrive at the peak so quickly and without her able to sense his wavelength.

In the silence after the shockwave, Veijka notices gunfire. She looks to her right and sees smoke within the city, and above that a large, dark cloud. With her enhanced vision she can easily identify the situation.

"Wreckoning is spreading once more, seems like I can at last get my hands on the shield generator." She looks up to the towering God of War and gives a soft smile.

"You were planing this all along, weren't you, Dais?" Multiple cracks appear on Dais' face and as the bursting ceases, the fallen Shinigami reveals a wicked smile.

The cracks are highlighted by a sinister red luminescence which emits from his mouth. Slowly he begins to step towards the broken duo and carefully scans the victims of the shockwave.

Just then Kayla manages to throw her gaze at Nadis. Her body is deformed with broken body parts sticking out everywhere, pain and terror being her last emotions judging Nadis' faces.

Unrestrainedly sobbing, Kayla closes her eyes. Her body is numb, the incredible pain has numbed her body. "We've failed Shibusen … Kataki …" breathes Kayla between all her desperate sobs.

Veijka looks at Kayla and enjoys every moment of the view. Her former fancier lays broken on the ground, and the path towards the shield generation has been declassified.

"Veijka." Despite not putting much power and effort into his throat, Dais' voice thunders across the entire peak. "Find the wretched machinery that cloudscreens wavelengths, and obliterate it."

* * *

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**

**PS: Done this in a slight rush, so more typos than average perhaps. D:  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Battle of Shibusen.  
**

**

* * *

**

"N-n-no." breathes Kayla with great pain. Her body is broken, yet her will remains strong. Somewhat surprised to see Kayla still showing resistance, Veijka halts for a moment.

As she eyes her former lover and best friend on the ground and unable to move, the female Kishin begins to snicker.

Kayla feels how her vision slowly fades. Blurry and black, her surroundings dive into darkness. The last tableau that crosses her mind is that of a dainty figure slowly waltzing towards her.

In the background she sees how a large creature spreads its wings as a burning city drowns in chaos and savage. Fire sparks sway through the air, smoke and cinder rise from the debris.

And the dainty figure …

"I need some guiding light, some place to go, help me find the way. There's no pulse inside of me, just cold lips and heresy. I may be out of my mind, but someday you will understand. Sanity has left us all blind and dragged us all behind."

* * *

7 Months later.

"~" moans Kayla as she begins to wake. Countless strange dreams crossed her mind and they were … disturbing.

The first real sensation are the goosebumps that begin to spread across her body. She turns and turns around in the comfortable bed in hopes of falling back asleep, but no use.

"Curses ..." mutters the patient. Suddenly Kayla opens her eye and within a moment, she jumps up. "Where am I?" whispers Kayla carefully, still hastily shifting her head from one corner to another.

The room appears to be something like a sterile cube with little furniture. Not even a window, just the plain light that was clear and bright yet has a somewhat depressing note.

Footsteps. There are footsteps! Kayla looks at the door and sees how a shadow moves behind the little gap at the bottom of the door.

The door knob slowly turns, the door itself shifts open and eventually Kayla's gaze meets Shinigami-sama's. "Kid-kun ..." Her voice sounds emotionless, no surprise, no despise.

"It's been a while." says the Death god as he slowly walks into the room. Although he matured and evolved, Kid is still the young, symmetry obsessed Shinigami jr. in Kayla's opinion.

"Where-" "Relax Kayla, I will answer your questions soon enough, but first you have to listen. I have a story to tell."

The two sit on the bed, the door is closed and the only noise is Kid's voice. "We found you, unconscious and badly injured. When Dais left New Delhi, rescue teams scanned the area for survivors."

"The destruction of New Delhi was a turning point during Dais' Invasion of our world. It resulted in a chain reaction which lured the Rikishin out of their lairs."

"A massive wave of those vermin swarmed Europe and Africa. Eventually we had to face their forces. After the Rikishin Hive defeated a combined army of the Shibusen and Kataki, the remaining forces gathered around the Lost Island. We prepared for the final stand …"

Kayla's jaw drops, unable to believe that Shibusen had lost a major fight against the Rikishin now that they were making progress at keeping the Hive at bay. "I'll be as factual as possible." voices Kid before he clears his throat.

"The Lost Island was our primary HQ in Shibusen, and after the fusion with Kataki, the only metropolis that was not endangered by potential Kishin attacks. Shorty after Dais' Invasion, the Lost Island was picked to be the site of a proxy battle fought for control of the rest of the world between Dais, the Rikishin led by the witch Medusa and us."

"The entire Island was fortified and armed to the point where not even a bug could sneak in. If the Rikishin or Dais and his Kishin lackeys managed to pierce through and conquer most of the island, then Earth would be allowed to fall to either Medusa or Dais."

"WHAT?" Kayla topples.

"However, if we successfully defended the Lost Island, Dais would have instead invaded Medusa's occupation zone instead of Shibusen's. The Rikishins had seized almost half of Earth at that time, and it would have been regardless which faction he attacks first. Even so, his potential onslaught at the Rikishin would buy us invaluable time to eventually defeat him."

Kayla raises an eyebrow. "Kishin … lackeys? How come they-"

"The Kishin had operated under a policy of active co-operation with the invading God of Wreckoning since he sought each of them out and more or less forced them to do his bidding, except for the female Kishin Veijka who willingly joined Dais."

Closing her eyes, Kayla pictures the scenario. The Chaos Wyrm and at least three powerful Kishins seek to claim this blue planet and hurl it into a never ending age of darkness.

"The Primus of Kataki, Ascard, saw his Meister breeding program as a unique tool to crush the Rikishin and Dais, allowing his vision of a Meister guarded future for the world to be brought into being. To this end, half of the Kataki staff worked to help provide Shibusen with a great wealth of Strategic and Tactical intelligence on countries we planned to attack and recapture."

"And when those countries then fell to Shibusen, Kataki was engaged by us to serve as administrators on their behalf, considerably smoothing occupation of these new nations and allowing our forces to quickly move on to fresh targets without needing to leave major concentrations of troops to secure their rear areas."

"This unison and alliance was highly successful for both sides. While the pace of the the other still existing governments who fought against Dais increasingly slowed as they become bogged down in drawn out conquests of countries, we surged ahead, ultimately resulting in Ascard discarding the name Kataki and fully being incorporated in Shibusen ranks.

"With this new Shibusen we bred all kinds of Meisters. You are one of them, Kayla." Her stomach slowly turns as Kayla realizes that she is too only a prototype. A Templar-Meister, inhuman willpower and faith are their weapons as they use unrelenting force against all who stand against Shibusen.

"Ascard arrived on Solsveda, an outpost located within Africa, to meet with the witch Medusa for the first time on the 7th of January 2025, a day after our humiliating defeat against the Rikishin hive at Paris. Here it was shown that the true goal of Medusa was in fact world domination, the home of mankind enslaved. Fortunately, Ascard negotiated the deal."

"Under such a direct threat, we could no longer remain defensive, but there was no way we could wage another open world war across humanities birthplace, torn asunder by an enormous battle. Confronting the witch, she agreed that there would be a deciding proxy battle."

Kayla shakes her head furiously. "How can you even think that engaging that witch with a deal of that scale could do us any good? She will back stab anyone whenever she has the chance to!" Death the Kid begins to smile. "I know."

"But that deal, a Trial of Possession, would be waged for control of Earth. All civilians in proximity were evacuated well before the battle started. We gathered everything we had. The entire military combat power, every Meister, every Weapon and whatever other allies we could gather were rallied for the fight, set to begin in May of 2025."

Silence. Long silence.

"...Kid?" Kayla's curiosity wins. The Shinigami looks at one of the blank walls, he frowns and his smile drops. "We lost."

…

…

…

"W-what?"

"We lost."

"But-"

"We have survivors, we still have hope. A group of unique Meisters and Weapons, young, unspoiled and more willpower than you can imagine."

"And the two of us?"

"Take a rest, Kayla. We can't do anything, only hope."

* * *

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


	23. Message

**Hey all,**

**just a little message. The car accident I had a while ago completely messed up my time-schedule.  
And I got other ideas to move on. Should I continue this/these Fictions? (Sparks of Courage/Cyber Resonance).  
Is anyone still interested or can I just drop it? I hate to let people down, that's why I am asking before I just take the stories down and people were still reading and/or interested.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


End file.
